Agent Angel
by Rondabunny
Summary: The BAU investigates a case where only one 11 year-old witness remained alive. The serial killer is after her. Could the FBI agents permit the unsub to take the law in his own hands?
1. Chapter 1

**Agent Angel**

**by Rondabunny**

**Part 1**

Whole team was sitting at the table with files in their hands.

"_Our victim is an 11 year old girl Joelle Garrette whose family was murdered this morning. The victimology points to Jackson Sellers style of killing. The woman was slaughtered before her husband's eyes. After that the man was strangled. There should be a child but she somehow escaped or I don't know what happened,"_ informed Hotchner.

"_Wait a second, Sellers is very pedantic. How could she escape?" _added Morgan.

"_You're right. His method is to torture parents before their children, kill them and then he sadistically tortures children until their death,_" said Hotch.

"_Last time we made a profile it indicated Jackson Sellers but we hadn't any evidence and police let him go,"_ reported JJ.

"_Our task is to find the girl maybe she will lead us to him. I assume she's a witness and he's after her,"_ said agent Rossi.

"_That's right. We must save her whatever it takes. She's our only hope to make him go to jail,"_ replied Hotchner.

"_Twelve foster families? You got to be kidding. She's just 11."_ Emily was really surprised to find such information in the file.

"_IQ 136? Impressive for a kid. She is what another Dr. Reid?"_ continued JJ.

"_Actually an intelligence quotient is a standardized test to assess intelligence though __IQ scores have been shown to be associated with such factors as__morbidity__and__mortality__,__parental social status,__and, to a substantial degree, biological parental IQ. While the__heritability of IQ__has been investigated for nearly a century, there is still debate about the significance of heritability estimates__and the__mechanisms of inheritance__. So, what I want to say, her IQ doesn't show that she's smart and can be successful in life. Besides she has fewer points not as I had at her age,"_ Reid as always gave an exhausting info on the issue.

"_Yeah, who can doubt your brilliance,"_ mocked Emily.

"_I like our foster system. One couple was imprisoned for child abuse, two other were administratively fined for negligence, one died of cancer, four abandoned her for different reasons. She ran away from three families. This girl has a hell of experience,"_ concluded Morgan.

"_The only lasting stay was with this family and finally they were murdered. It's like an end of a bad horror movie. When you watch it and tell your friends 'You won't believe me, everyone's died'," _Garcia commented.

**Two hours later on the plane in the airport in Philadelphia.**

"_Rossi and Morgan, go to the crime scene. Prentiss and Reid, go to school and find out about her friends. JJ, make a press release. Assure the public that we know what's happened, appeal to the girl. Maybe she could find a way and contact us. Give our number. I contact local police and try to find out some more information." _He took the file and left the plane. Others followed his example.

**Thirty minutes later at school.**

"_So, Mrs. Klayton, Joelle has been studying here for nearly eight months. Has she made any friends?" _inquired Emily.

"_You must understand that Joelle is the youngest in her class and the smartest one. Children are jealous when somebody is not like them. She was always alone. I think she liked that. She didn't complain, always was in a good mood,"_ the teacher replied.

"_Did she participate in school life?"_ continued Dr. Reid.

"_Yes, she was doing many things. Dancing, violin classes, gymnastics, though most of all she liked mathematics. She tried to be the first in everything and it irritated the kids. You should ask children from the Mathematical club. She spent a lot of time there preparing for competitions. Last year they won,"_ Mrs. Klayton answered.

**Same time the crime scene.**

"_Look at these photos, she always wants to detach from them,"_ Rossi took one photo from the wall.

"_Her room also doesn't deserve a credit. Everything is neat. All plush toys are accurately placed on her sofa. Books are on shelves. Clothes are in the wardrobe. It seems like she's not a child,"_ Mogan stated. _"Did the unsub make children clean everything before he killed their parents?"_

"_No, Sellers cherishes the process of murdering and control. Mess in the house doesn't matter. Emotions of victims are precious for him. This means that it is Joelle's habit to tidy everything," _explained Rossi.

"_Hi, sweet girl, can you find out more information about all the foster families this girl was in?"_ Derek asked.

"_Sure, tiger, what exactly do you want to know?" _

"_Were any of her parents obsessed with cleanness?"_

"_One moment, please… Ok, the Mcfarens, a catholic couple from Virginia, very religious people. They returned her into system because she was 'a messy child' who 'didn't respect the Lord's law'", _Garcia was taken aback by the exact wording from the written request of this family.

"_Oh, and the judge swallowed it?"_ Rossi was impressed.

"_Yeah, the further the better, this girl ran away from the family where father was a policeman. All their children had to participate at different athletic competitions. I think she wasn't fit enough for them because… Oh, my God. Her whole body is in bruises," _Garcia gasped.

"_What did they do to the parents?"_ Morgan required.

"_Nothing, they said she was doing it to herself and called her mentally unstable. After that a doctor set diagnosis: autism. She spent two months in a hospital, then they put her into system again,"_ the blonde woman said.

"_How old was she?"_ Rossi continued.

"_Five,"_ was the answer.

"_That's bad. She won't trust the police. JJ must apply not to the girl but to the audience. Thank you, Garcia. Is there anything else we should know?"_ asked agent Rossi.

"_One family reported to the police that she stole a diamond ring. She was returned to the orphanage. At the trial they said that she was very artful and knew a lot of tricks to make person believe her," _informed the computer geek.

"_How old was she?"_ Rossi sounded like a stuck record.

"Eight."

"_Good, thank you, you're the best!"_ Morgan praised her.

"_I'm always the best."_ She disconnected.

**School, a few minutes later.**

"_Mr. Cloud, what can you tell us about your student Joelle Garrette?"_ Reid began questioning.

"_Very bright child, very bright. She participated in a teenage group from 13 to 15 and we won last year. It is our first victory at the National Mathematic Competition Contest. It was impressive!"_ replied the teacher.

"_Can you describe her as a person?"_ Spenser asked more precise.

"_She is smart, as I already said, very quiet. If you don't ask her she won't tell you anything. She is a kind girl, helped everyone in the team."_

"_How do children treat her?"_ Prentiss inquired.

"_Like a small child. If they ask her about anything not connected to school or maths she replies abruptly or tries to avoid answering the question. She's an introvert. Doesn't like showing herself in public, doesn't like company," _was the reply.

"_Why then dancing, violin classes, gymnastics?"_ agent Prentiss went on.

"_She did all these things for her parents. They wanted to be proud of her. She tried hard to prove she is great in everything but in my opinion dancing and gymnastics is not for her. The girl showed average results,"_ said Mr. Cloud.

"_Thank you, Mr. Cloud,"_ Emily and Spencer walked in the hall and opened Joelle's locker.

"_It doesn't resemble a child's locker. No stickers with heroes, no drawings, nothing. Just books, copy-books and some clothes for changing,"_ Emily stated. _"Spence, what did you have in your locker when you were her age?"_

"_A poster with Einstein on the door. Different stickers with signs on physics and several tin Star Wars characters."_

Emily smiled, _"This girl definitely tries to be invisible. There is nothing that shows her interests. It's like she wants to tell us that she doesn't exist."_ Agent Prentiss closed the locker.

**An hour latter. The police office.**

"_So, what do we know about our victim?"_ Agent Hotchner began forming a profile.

"_A smart girl, who doesn't trust anyone, tries to be invisible but makes everything to satisfy her new family. Maybe this way she wants to have a stable permanent place nevertheless, she is detached from adults as well as from children at school."_ Emily started.

"_She is very pedantic, likes order. It means that there was enough chaos in her life or she wanted to impress the adults,"_ added Morgan.

"_She doesn't feel that people like her that is why she hides her feelings inside trying to be calm and reasonable. On other hand, she could be sociopathic. Although she suffered autism at younger age she still can have problems with showing her emotions to other people,"_ concluded Agent Rossi.

"_Great, no connections, no friends. If I didn't know that it is a child I would have supposed that she is an Interpol agent on a mission,"_ Reid joked.

"_Fine, Dr. Reid, what would you do if you were an 11 year old child hiding from a maniac?" _asked agent Morgan.

"_I… I don't know. I hadn't such an experience. Besides I always knew that if anything happens to my mother I would go right to foster care, that is why, I always showed that everything was good. This girl is somehow asocial, if you understand what I mean. She doesn't like lasting relationship with any family because she never had one. She doesn't know what it is. That is why she behaves like a loner. This girl wants to prove that she can handle everything alone. Sorry, I'm not much of a help here,"_ Reid washed his hands of this situation.

"_You are right. I asked Garcia to find out about families that she ran away from. Every time she appeared nearby a hospital. She attracted attention of security guards and nurses after that she was handed over to foster care again. Now, the most interesting information, only the woman from her previous family was imprisoned, the man serves the federal sentence at a mental hospital. He is a sociopath with persecution mania. The girl was sent to the doctors at this state,"_ Aaron showed the pictures to his team.

"_My Gosh, it's like she suffered every torture of a war captive,"_ commented agent Rossi.

"_He taught her endurance, patience, composure, accuracy and independence. She escaped three months later. I can presume that she studies very quickly. So, we are seeking for…"_ Agent Hotchner was interrupted by JJ who flew into the room and blurt out.

"_The girl was seen at a mall near the railway station. The police are searching the area but they haven't found her yet."_

After four hours of search Garcia found only several glimpses of the girl in the mall as well as of Jackson Sellers.

"_Look, she really knows how to get away unnoticed,"_ said Prentiss watching the video.

They watched the girl coming inside the building followed by the unsub and after ten minutes she reappeared without a jacket just in a sweatshirt with the hood on her head and went the same direction she arrived. Sellers came out only after 20 minutes.

"_Yes, she's there alone, without a jacket, running from a serial killer. She has great perspectives ahead,"_ Morgan said sarcastically.

"_I've spread information at every hospital. Maybe we'll be lucky," _added JJ.

Next day 11 o'clock in the morning.

"_You won't believe it. Joelle was arrested in an internet club in Springfield an hour ago. She tried to find information on Sellers."_ JJ informed Hotchner.

"_And you say that this girl's IQ is 136. She has 11 year-old thinking abilities," _concluded Reid.

"_Of course, Dr. Reid, one little thing is, she's got to another town less than in 24 hours without money, tickets or anything else. Could you do this at her age?"_ Morgan looked at Reid with scorn.

"_Yeah, you are right. I had a better life." _Reid shrugged his shoulders and followed Morgan out of the room.

**To be continued… **

**I would like to read some of your comments. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agent Angel**

**Part 2**

**by Rondabunny**

Agents Prentiss and Jareau came into the police station in Springfield. JJ asked the officer where the girl was and they went into the room. It wasn't an interrogation room. It was just the room where people could wait for the policeman to decide what to do next or for relatives to wait for the arrested man to be released. Joelle sat silently at the table staring vacantly in space. She was very calm.

"_For how long has she been sitting like that?"_ asked JJ.

"_For two hours or so. I don't know." _One of the policemen answered.

"_Did you interrogate her?"_ asked Prentiss.

"_Yes, she said what has happened. She stubbed that bastard with the knife and ran away. She also stole a wallet from one man at the station and asked us if we arrest her and put into jail,"_ said his partner.

"_Did she show any emotions?"_ JJ continued examining the girl's behavior. Joelle sat there stooped on the chair that looked so big for her. Her hands were on the table and she bowed her head as if she was grieving over somebody. Her gaze was directed either on hands or on the table but there were no tears in her eyes, nothing at all.

"_This kid is weird. She gave us just facts as if she was telling us about a movie she's just seen at a cinema. She told everything calmly, reasonably. You know I saw only hard core criminals talking about murder this way," _replied the policeman.

Emily and JJ came into the room and closed the door. The door closed too loudly and the kid jerked in her chair but she didn't turn to see the intruders. Emily and Jennifer sat at the opposite side of the table.

"_Hello, Joelle. I'm JJ and this is Emily. We're from the FBI. Oh my God, what did you do?" _

"_What?" _asked the kid.

"_Your lips are in blood," _Emily got some paper napkins from other room and gave it to the girl, _"Did you bite your lips?"_

"_No, no, I think they cracked from the wind. You know, sometimes it happens,"_ the child said awkwardly trying to stop blood with a napkin._ "You want to talk about the guy who killed my foster parents, aren't you?"_

"_Yes, we are. Tell us, please, what's happened there." _JJ started.

"_It was in the evening. I was in the kitchen preparing dinner with Mrs. Preston. Mr. Preston was watching TV and he opened the door to the man. I don't know what was next but then this man came into the kitchen and pointed the gun at us. Mrs. Preston cried. He jumped at her and punched her in the face. She collapsed to the floor. I wanted to take the knife but he said that he would kill Mrs. Preston so I didn't do that." _Joelle took a deep breath.

"_What was with your father?"_ asked Emily.

"_I think he sedated Mr. Preston with something. He was on the floor. While Mrs. Preston was unconscious, he tied me to the chair. After that he did the same to my foster parents and then he began describing me what would he do to them and asked if I want to watch. I said 'No'. When Mr. Preston regained consciousness he started torturing Mrs. Preston and told me to watch. Mr. Preston wept and begged him to stop but this man…. He… he… continued his… he continued to torture her."_

"_What did you do?" _asked Prentiss.

"_I watched."_

"_Did you cry?" _JJ continued.

"_No, if I showed my affection to them he would have enjoyed it."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_One of my parents always told me that if people see your weakness they will use it against you. This man wanted to see mine. When he tortured Mrs. Preston he told me what he would do to me after he finishes."_

"_What was next?"_

"_She lost a lot of blood and stopped screaming. He turned to Mr. Preston and started to suffocate him. I don't know for how long he did that but he suffocated and then released the grip of the belt and then started again."_

"_And all of this time you were watching?"_

"_Yes, Ma'am. It was dawning when he turned to me. He was disappointed that I didn't react. He plugged the knife into the body of Mrs. Preston untied me and told me to take it off. I gripped the handle. He was behind my back. I jerked it out and drove into him with all might without turning at him. He screamed and I ran towards the door then outside and I ran and I ran and I ran."_

"_Why didn't you go to the police?" _asked Jareau

"_They are like that man. They won't believe an orphan who three times ran away from foster families. Besides my fingerprints are all over that knife because the man was in gloves."_

"_Joelle, how can you characterize Mr. and Mrs. Preston," _Emily continued.

"_They were great, very kind and caring. Always gave parties and took care of me."_

"_Did they punish you?"_

"_Yes, but normally. Sometimes they didn't give me food or locked in my room for a day or shouted at me but they never beat me if this is what you want to know. They just wanted me to be successful in everything and if I failed they punished me. They didn't know that the worst punishment for me was spending time at their parties or performing at different events at school. But I didn't want them to die. Nobody deserves to die like that." _She was silent for a minute. _"Will you put me in jail?"_

"_Why did you search websites for information about Jackson Sellers?"_

"_Who? I searched the information about the murder to know if this man is still after me. I didn't know his name. I thought that I escaped from him but he followed me to the mall."_

"_We know," _assured JJ.

"_Can you put me into jail? I've stolen a wallet to get in this city."_

All the time Joelle was speaking about the case she stared at her hands.

"_Joelle, look at me,"_ said Prentiss touching girl's hand with her palm.

The child looked at her with no emotions in her eyes. Now Prentiss saw that her lips bleed not from cracks on them but the girl bit them so hard that they started to bleed when both agents came in, though her eyes didn't show either remorse or pain. They looked like the soul wasn't there. They looked like eyes of a dead person who stare vacantly in space.

"_Can you tell us who kidnapped and tortured your parents?" _Jennifer laid out ten pictures of men on the table in order for the girl to choose the unsub if she could do that.

"_This,"_ she pointed at their suspect.

"_Thank you, Joelle,"_ they stood up to leave.

"_Will you put me into jail?"_ Joelle asked the third time that day.

"_Why should we? You're a victim and our witness,"_ said Emily.

"_But all evidence are pointing at me,"_ she objected.

"_Then why did you show us the man?" _Emily tried to find out if this child is lying or telling the truth.

"_Maybe I lied."_

"_Cameras at the mall don't lie. We saw you and he was definitely after you. Why do you want so desperately to get arrested? Do you know how life in prison is?"_ the agent continued her research of girl's personality.

"_In prison I will be protected from this man and I don't have to get to foster care again."_

"_Joelle, you're our single witness against him. What if he kills another family? Will you make it happen or do you want to rescue other children from this hell?" _

"_Life itself is hell. I cannot protect others from the monster. I don't have any power and strength to do that."_

"_But if you had a chance, would you let your parents die or would you watch how he kills them again?"_ Emily laid the question thick.

"_I would try to save them but I hadn't any chance."_

Joelle looked at Emily with eyes full with tears.

"_I can't stand this anymore… Why are people so cruel? Why do they do this to each other?" _the child sobbed.

Emily stood up, went round the table and hugged the child.

"_Shhh, nobody will hurt you."_

Half an hour later JJ informed agent Hotchner that the girl identified Jackson Sellers on the photo but the team was unsuccessful to arrest him. He disappeared.

"_What's now?" _asked agent Morgan, _"The bastard can be anywhere. What will happen to Joelle?"_

"_She will be put in witness protection program. Marshal will arrive tomorrow,"_ said Rossi.

"_You got to be kidding, right? She is a child. She doesn't have a family and they will put her back into the system and then what? They have to inform the foster parents about potential danger they are in. How do you think what her chances for a decent life then are?"_ Emily was pissed off by Rossi's calmness.

"_And what do you want us to do, huh, agent Prentiss?"_ asked Hotchner. _"Her life has been hell since the beginning. We found her. She's safe now and we'll put her in the protection program or maybe you want to put her in jail because it is another possibility for her to be protected. We will put her into youth prison and she'll be watched there 24 hours a day."_

"_Another option is for us to adopt her and join witness protection system until we find him,"_ offered Derek.

"_So, agent Morgan. Are you willing to adopt a child and keep a low profile?"_ mocked Dr. Reid.

"_This is bullshit. No one has to quit because of this girl. She is a victim like any others and you should treat her like that. Besides, there is a way where we can save her and maybe even find the unsub faster,"_ said Rossi

"_Yes, and what is it then?"_ asked JJ.

"_We will kill her,"_ said Rossi

"_You are what? Bloodthirsty?" _said Morgan sarcastically.

"_Actually she is right,"_ JJ understood the older man's flow of mind. _"We can make a press release and tell the reporters that the girl was hit by a car and, unfortunately, died at the hospital. Sellers will think that the danger has passed and reappear at his apartment where the police will wait for him."_

"_Not bad, JJ. Not bad."_ Morgan approved his colleague.

"_It may work. Though, if we do that they don't give her any protection and she is the only witness,"_ Hotch tried to see all the perspectives.

"_Hotch, what would you do if it was Jack at her place,"_ asked Rossi.

"_Jack has already been in this situation and I won't let it happen ever again,"_ Hotch hissed.

"_Then can we act our little performance?"_ JJ looked at her boss.

"_Fine, but still she will be returned into foster care system. Here we are powerless. She will be on her own without any security."_ said Hotch.

"_I'll take care about that,"_ stated agent Prentiss.

"_What will you do find a foster family who would be better than those that this girl had before?"_ asked Reid.

"_I would be her family and I'll try to keep her safe," _told Prentiss.

"_Are you sure? With our work she will be more unprotected than she was before. Think about it," _Rossi made a piece of advice.

"_This is my decision and my life and I'm pretty sure what I am doing," _Prentiss said without hesitation.

"_Can I talk to reporters?" _

Aaron just nodded and JJ phoned to make a press conference.

"_Emily, why are you so eager to take this child? You can change your mind. I mean this is not obligatory. You don't even know her,"_ Reid asked quizzically.

"_Reid, we have only one life and for our team life resembles Munch pictures where every psychotic bastard has his stain on them. We try to find that stain and wipe it away. This girl supped enough sorrow. She doesn't trust anyone. She behaves like a sociopath though she isn't one. She tries to be an adult but she is just a girl who desperately needs someone to understand her and take care of her. That's why I want something good in my life to happen. Maybe I will be able to take her from mist and darkness she is in right now." _

"_Yes, I understand," _Reid put his hands in pockets and went to pack his clothes and prepare to the departure.

**To be continued…**

**I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Agent Angel**

**Part 3**

**by Rondabunny**

"_Joelle, come with me. We're leaving,"_ said Prentiss two hours later. The girl stood up from her chair without any enthusiasm. The policemen gave her food which she didn't eat. She just drank a big cola and all this time she sat silently in the room only asking once to go to the toilet.

"_Where are we going?"_ she asked the FBI agent.

"_Home,"_ Emily replied and smiled at the girl.

The kid frowned: _"Is it really necessary to come back there? I mean, why do you need that? I've told everything I remember."_

"_No, you didn't understand me right. We're heading to Washington."_

"_Why? Have you arrested the guy?"_

"_No. Look, I know that everything in this case is complicated. From now on you will live with me. We've played a trick on him. We made a TV report about a girl who had escaped from the killer but was run over by a car. She died at the hospital. This girl was you. So, now you are put in the foster care system again and I've already solved the problem of your accommodation."_

"_Oh, who could have doubted. Why is it Washington? We're in Pennsylvania. There are no orphanages here or you're afraid that somehow I'll see this guy again? Did you arrest him, by the way?" _the child was really disappointed.

"_No, but we will,"_ assured her Prentiss.

"_Uhu, our police protects us. First they put us into jail and then they guard us,"_ Joelle said sarcastically.

"_Listen, I'm your foster parent. The documents would be ready on Monday. Nevertheless, I can take you to Washington right now because I'm the representative of law and you're a victim who needs to be protected."_

The girl looked at Emily as if she was an alien or something: _"You're what Angelina Jolie who adopts everything that is moving?" _

"_Who?!" _Emily was taken aback by such a comparison, _"No, I'm definitely not. You're my first child that I adopt and I think the last. Though, if you don't want to see me as your foster parent I can send you back into the system."_

"_I'll live and see. Can we move then?"_ She stared at Emily with a scorn.

"_Sure, after you."_

It was 9 p.m. when the plane took off. Suddenly the girl closed both ears with her hands and puckered with pain. Prentiss who sat in front of the girl told her to make chewing movements to ease the pressure though it was useless. Joelle didn't scream. She opened her mouth as a fish out of water and hunched up with pain. A few moments later the plain climbed 10,000 meters and pain in her ears eased a little.

"_You really have a problem with your vestibular apparatus. Are you Ok?" _asked the female agent worriedly.

"_I'll survive. Why does it hurt so badly? I never had such a problem before,"_ Joelle still pressed one palm to her right ear because it still hurt.

"_You have ear barotrauma,"_ said Reid as a matter-of-fact.

"_I've got what?"_ the girl questioned again.

"_An ear barotrauma. __It occurs as a result of changes in pressure in the middle ear. This is an air-filled space separated from the outside world by the eardrum.__As you will know, the air in an aircraft is pressurised, but it's at a lower pressure than in the ear. That's why you get that feeling of slight blockage in your ears after take-off, as the pressure inside your ears hasn't equalised with the cabin pressure,"_ explained Reid.

"_Thanks, Dr. Spock. Now I know what's wrong with my ears but they still hurt and I feel like I'm partially death,"_ Joelle touched her ears with the palms several times making gestures as if she had ears full with water.

"_Why didn't you tell me that you have ear problem? I would have given you __pseudoephedrine tablets. They would have helped,"_ Prentiss said worriedly.

"_It is my first flight. How did I suppose to know that my ears would hurt because of the pressure?" _

"_Fine, then take one right now. Maybe it will hurt less when we descend,"_ Prentiss gave her a pill and a glass of water.

"_No, thanks. I'll survive without it. I don't use drugs."_

"_As you wish."_ Emily didn't want to insist. She didn't know how to behave herself with the child, especially this child. So she let the things flow their way. _"Do you want to ask something about me or maybe where you will live?"_

"_No."_ the girl pronounced clearly.

"_No?!"_ Emily was surprised. _"Why?"_

"_You guys track down psychopaths, right?"_

"_Kind of, Yeah, right. So, what?" _

"_To trace them you need to think like them. The only thing I need to know if I have my own room and if it can be locked from the inside," _Joelle stared at Emily who hesitated for few second trying to find the appropriate answer.

"_You mean we're freaks that at daytime trace the bad guys and at night we kill people?"_ supposed agent Prentiss.

"_Something like that,"_ Joelle admitted.

"_Thank you for letting me know. And yes, you'll have your room but no, it doesn't have a lock."_

"_That's pity."_

"_You should sleep for a while. You look tired," _said Emily giving her a cover.

"_No, thanks. I'm not tired."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_How can you tell?"_

"_Red eyes, pale face, deferred response. You're exhausted. You didn't sleep since your parents' death. You need some rest," _Emily looked at the girl. She had dark straight brown hair, green dagger-shaped eyes, plump lips, turned-up nose and marble skin. She was looking like a doll in the shop window though now her eyes were red and inflamed. She had dark circles under her eyes the woman just knew that each time this girl tries to sleep she sees tortured bodies of her foster parents.

"_I don't think so. Would you punish me?"_

"_For destroying yourself? No, I won't do that. You'll sleep home then."_

"_Do you have here a ladies' room?" _Joelle stood firmly.

"_There,"_ JJ pointed to the tail of the plane.

Rossi who was relaxing on the sofa heard a strange sound coming from the toilet.

"_Emily, you have to take care of the situation. The sound coming from there tells me that she doesn't have only ear barotrauma but also nausea,"_ he informed the woman who stood up and took water from the bar. When Joelle reappeared she gave her water.

The plane descended. When they already entered Emily's apartment it was late in the night. Prentiss showed the girl her room.

"_Oh, you have a cat! Can I take it?"_ the kid asked immediately as she saw him for the first time.

"_Yeah, sure. His name is Sergio," _Emily's voice came from her bedroom. _"Do you want to take a shower?"_

"_Why? No, I had a shower in your hotel room, remember, before we went to the plane. You said that I had to wash myself and change clothes. Are you obsessed with cleanness or something?" _The girl stood in the doorway holding the cat in her arms.

"_No, I'm not obsessed with it. Water makes people relax a little bit, you know."_

"_May I go to sleep? I feel like a robot."_

"_Fine, I'll make the bed,"_ She took furnishing from the closet and went to one single room for the guests she had in her apartment. _"Do you want anything to eat? You didn't eat today at all."_

"_I'm not hungry. Besides I drank cola."_

"_Uhu, it was in the morning."_

"_May I just lay on that bed and sleep?"_

"_You're welcome. Sweet dreams."_

"_May Sergio stay with me?" _She looked at Emily suppliantly.

"_Of course, good night, Joelle. If you need anything I'm near."_ The woman closed the door after herself.

After an hour when Emily just got from the bathroom in a bathrobe she saw Sergio on a chest of drawers in corridor.

"_Hey,"_ she took him in her arms, _"Why did you leave the child alone, willful cat? Maybe she is scared there all alone."_ She put the cat on the floor, came to the door of Joelle's room and closed it. The girl was peacefully sleeping. While the woman prepared to sleep she heard a sound coming from the entrance door. She stood up from her bed and went into corridor in her pajamas.

"_Joelle, where are you going?"_ she asked, but girl didn't answer she tried desperately to open the lock. _"Joelle?"_ Prentiss came closer, _"Joe, where are you going?"_

"_There… there is blood on the floor. I need to go." _Girl tried the lock again and again.

Now the brunette understood what the matter was.

"_Nice, that's how you cope with all the disaster you were in, sleepwalking. Joelle," _she addressed to the girl, _"Joe, listen to me, please. Show me the blood on the floor. Joe, do you hear me?"_

The girl turned to Emily. Her eyes were open but she definitely was sleeping. All her movements were uncertain. Prentiss called her to the room and made her lay in bed ensuring her that there was no blood and everything was fine without touching her in order not to wake her up.__

**Next morning, Prentiss' apartment:**

"_I'm waking, I'm waking, Sergio."_ She shook her cat off of her pillow. He did the best he could to attract Emily's attention. She stood up and went to the kitchen yawing on the way.

"_Finally,"_ Voice came from the living room. The girl closed the book with a bang and followed Prentiss into the kitchen.

"_It's 8 in the morning! I went to sleep at 3 a.m. Besides you're not a 3 year old and you can take everything you want from the fridge,"_ the woman said giving the cat his food.

"_I didn't get your permission yesterday. I can't take anything from the fridge without any permission,"_ Joelle protested.

"_Says who?"_ Emily looked at her attentively. This child didn't sleep much last night. Her pale face and dark circles under her eyes screamed about that.

"_It is a rule."_ She shrugged her shoulders.

"_A rule? Ok, in this house you have just one rule. You may go everywhere and take everything except my room and things in my room. Just to have personal space, you know. You can touch everything, eat whatever you find in the fridge, drink everything except alcohol and pills. Is it fine with you?"_

"_Deal!" _She immediately opened the fridge but found only a bottle of milk, a lot of food for cat, some eggs and a piece of cheese. _"Now I understand why I can do whatever I want,"_ she said disappointed and closed the fridge.

"_We'll fill it today, I promise. It's because I work every day and don't stay home for long, but it will change, I promise. How about muesli with milk, a sandwich with cheese and a hot chocolate?" _

"_Do you have hot chocolate?"_

"_Yes, it's my little secret. Don't tell anybody." _She prepared breakfast and they ate together.

"_Did you sleep well?"_ asked Prentiss.

"_Fine,"_ was the reply.

"_Any nightmares?"_

"_You tell me, you're a shrink."_

"_Ok, you barely slept last night, because every time you close your eyes you see him killing your parents. Today you woke up so early because you couldn't sleep anymore. Last night you were sleepwalking I presume you try to forget what has happened but unconsciously your mind cannot do it."_

"_I don't walk when I sleep." _The girl didn't want to believe.

"_You wanted to escape this night but couldn't open the door. I stopped you and put you to bed again. You bite your lips when you're nervous. The same as you're doing right now. You didn't eat for nearly 36 hours. You wanted to eat but couldn't. Even now you look at this flakes in disgust because you can't get rid that awful scene of slaughtering from your mind." _Emily continued.

The child jumped from her chair and ran into the bathroom. She vomited everything she ate. She was rinsing her mouth when Emily appeared in the doorway to the bathroom.

"_I'm sorry but I don't go to a shrink."_ Joelle took the towel that Emily gave her and dried her face.

"_Good,"_ responded the woman. _"Hotch, It's Emily. I need a two week vacation."_ She said on her phone.

"_Yes, I thought that you would call me. Just wasn't sure that it would be 8:30 in the morning,"_ told her boss.

"_Sorry if I woke you up. Thank you. See you in two weeks then. Bye."_ She disconnected and looked at Joelle.

**To be continued…**

**Reviews, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Agent Angel**

**Part 4**

**by Rondabunny**

Joelle stood in the bathroom looking at Prentiss: _"What's next?"_

The woman just hanged up the receiver: _"We need to talk."_

"_You need to talk. I don't," _said the girl stubbornly and passed the woman heading to her room.

"_Fine, if you don't like to talk than I take you to the hospital. You look terrible, you can't eat. You need full examination,"_ Prentiss told the child who wasn't listening.

"_No, I don't." _

Emily wanted to stop her. She put her hand on girl's shoulder. The child shook it away but turned to face the woman.

"_I don't go to the hospital! You're like them want to send me to the shrink and then put me into loony bin where they will feed me with medicine that makes a human being turn into a vegetable. I was there. I won't go there again. So, Mother Teresa, you may go with your good intentions… where you want to go. Leave me alone!"_ Joelle was furious and yelled at Emily who calmly listened to the words and noticed the behavior.

"_Best defense is offence? Nice try. Now listen to me! I understand that I'm your next foster parent who can be as dolt as others and you don't have to trust me. But, please, give me a chance to help you. I don't want to make you do anything. I want to talk to you because while we were searching for you we found a lot of information about all the foster families you were in. All of them were a nightmare. Joe, I want to understand how to help you. Joe, please, let me help you."_ Emily tried to persuade the girl.

"_Don't Joe me! It's not my name. I was Mary, then Lisa and now it is Joe. I don't know who I am! You people think that a kid is a toy with which you can play! You give us names, you make us do things many times disgusting things to show your power and when we crack you throw us away like a piece of shit!"_

Emily took a deep breath. She saw tears starting to form in girl's eyes. The child was angry and desperate and grieving. Emily wanted to touch her but she made two steps back screaming: _"Don't touch me!"_

"_Fine," _the woman showed her hands assuring the girl that she won't try to touch her again._ "Joe, I'm sorry that they treated you like that. I understand you. My mom is a politician. She made a career and we travelled a lot, but she didn't pay much attention to me. So, in a way, I know how you feel. I was always living in a crowd of people but felt myself alone, because nobody cared. You have another experience. Your parents tried to make you fit in their family, that's why they did a lot of stupid things. I don't want to be like them. I want to listen to you. You are a very independent person for a child. I need to know what you want to do with your life."_

"_You can't even find the guy, who killed the Prestons. You faked my death to cover the tracks. This man will continue killing. How can you help me if you can't even do your job well?" _the girl asked.

"_We faked your death because the man escaped. When he sees that there is no danger for him, he will come back and the police will arrest him. Than you will be our only witness against him," _Emily explained.

"_Of course, now I understand why you want to adopt me. And when the trial will be over you put me into orphanage." _She said sarcastically.

"_No, I won't. Joe, listen, I thought about adopting a child for a long time but with my job it was impossible."_

"_You're still working. What has changed?"_

"_You're right. Nothing has changed except that you are here, safe and alive. All I want right now for you to calm down. Tell me, please, what thing you'd like to eat. I'll order it and after that we'll go to the shop and buy something to fill in the fridge." _Emily started to take this awkward situation in her hands.

"_I don't wanna eat anything. Though, I'll go to the shop to buy food. Maybe I'll get hungry until then." _She shrugged her shoulders.

"_Give me five minutes to dress up,"_ Emily disappeared in her room.

While agent was putting on her sweater and a pair of jeans, taking her ear-rings and searching for appropriate non hilled boots, Joe stroked the cat in the living room, who was sitting on her lap and purring in voice.

"_I'm ready. Let's go."_ Emily appeared fully armored with keys in her hands.

**In a mall:**

"_What do you eat?"_ asked the woman pushing a shopping trolley and looking around.

"_Everything that you eat, I suppose, if, of course, you're not a vegetarian."_

"_No, I'm not. So, what do you prefer?"_

"_Fried potatoes with different sauces, soup, but not cream soups I hate them. Fish, all junk food except hamburgers. I prefer sandwiches, a lot of soda and gum." _Joelle looked foxily at Emily.

"_Almost like kids, only soup is unusual. Any other preferences?"_ Emily played along.

"_Whiskey and weed,"_ the kid said seriously but Emily chuckled.

"_Want to show me that you know a lot of dangerous words?" _

"_No, one couple with whom I lived sometimes made me drink whiskey because I was little and was afraid of darkness,"_ the child time it was the truth.

"_What else should I know in order to take precautions?"_

"_Don't know. It is you who decided to adopt someone you met for the first time."_

"_Ok, do you like squid?" _Emily just arrived in a fish department.

"_It looks like strange, grey monster with feelers and it stinks." _The girl took one and examined it.

"_It is delicious,"_ told Emily taking a kg of squids.

"_May we not eat them today because even now when I'm looking at them I want to vomit."_ She looked at Emily pleadingly.

"_Fine, than what about trout?" _

"_It looks better but it is expensive."_

"_Don't count my money, ok?" _Emily took one trout and some shrimps.

"_Do you think that we'll eat all of this?"_ Joelle asked looking at the fish they've just put into a trolley.

"_I prefer fish to meat, you?"_

"_I eat everything."_

"_That's why you're so skinny."_

"_Mrs. Preston wanted me to look good. She signed me up to participate in a beauty competition. I had to start attending the courses next week. I hate this. It would have been better if she was still alive. Maybe I would have even played the role of a beauty model." _She concluded.

"_It's not your fault, Joe. You couldn't have stopped that guy. He is sick. You did everything to survive. It's ok."_

"_I was in the kitchen. I nearly took a knife!"_

"_He was with a gun. What's a knife against a gun?" _Emily tried to persuade that the girl was wrong.

"_How many people do you save each day? How many die because you can't be there in time?"_

"_Too many."_

"_How do you live with that?"_

"_Joe, we don't live. We exist because for every evil in this world must be a force that will stop it. Try to watch it from the other side. How many people will die if we're not there searching for evil people?"_ Emily spoke to the child like to an adult, but did she believe in the words she said?

"_Ice-cream?"_ The agent asked when their trolley was almost full.

"_No, you already have a cake, why do you need ice-cream?"_ Joelle asked.

"_A cake and ice-cream are two different products. We can buy both,"_ Emily assured her.

"_Look here! There is food for a field company for a month time. Are you sure that you can eat all these things?"_ Joelle looked at the woman as the latter was crazy.

"_I can eat it in a week time, but I hope that you'll help me."_

"_We won't buy ice-cream. Come on!"_ Joelle took the shopping trolley and went to the cash desk.

**One hour later Prentiss' apartment:**

"_What would you like to eat and you're sure that this food won't make you sick?"_ asked Emily helping Joelle to put all products in the fridge.

"_Bread would be nice."_

"_Bread with what?"_ Emily insisted.

"_Bread with bread," _said the girl taking a piece of bread from the package.

"_Interesting combination. Alright, eat whatever you want, but just eat it. If it makes you sick I'm calling an ambulance, maybe I'm mistaken and it's something with your physical state."_

The girl ate two pieces of bread and drank a tea without sugar.

"_It's not too much,"_ said Emily finishing her sandwich.

"_Big deals began with small things,"_ replied the girl putting her cup into the washing machine.

"_Are you sure you don't want anything else? Maybe a chocolate or fruits?"_ She proposed.

"_No, thanks. I'm pretty sure."_

"_Ok, go to sleep. You look exhausted. Do you want me to stay with you?"_

"_What for? Do you think that you can sing me to sleep? A siren indeed!" _she said sarcastically.

"_Fine, snappy little hedgehog. Go to sleep."_

"_I'm not a little hedgehog! I'm nearly finishing secondary school." _

"_Finally you admit that you're snappy. You will be little until you're at least 13. And then we'll have a heart-to-heart talk with you." _

"_Uhu, until than I'll go to college and leave you with your crazy criminals. By the way, why am I a hedgehog? I don't look like one, do I?" _Joelle really didn't understand why Emily called her that.

"_You try to detach from me, because you don't trust me. That's ok, because of your experience, but one day you'll understand that I try to help you. Until then you'll show me your needles, hedgehog. Now go, in fifteen minutes I'll check on you."_

**Several hours later Prentiss' apartment:**

Joelle woke up with a jerk. She cautiously went out her room and went along the corridor to Prentiss' room but found nobody there. It was evening and the sun began to set down. The girl called Emily but nobody answered. She silently went to the kitchen and took a big knife from the knife rest and carefully went to bathroom.

"_Emily?"_ the girl thought she was yelling though she barely whispered the name. She opened the door sharply preparing to jump on whoever was inside.

"_Joelle! Jesus Christ!"_ Emily immediately took the towel to wrap in it, _"Haven't your parents taught you that you have to knock to find out if somebody is inside?"_ She reprimanded the girl but then she noticed a knife in her hand. _"Joe, please, put the knife down, Ok?" _

The girl hid it behind her back: _"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm really sorry." _She stepped back and closed the door trying to disappear quickly.

"_No, come here right now!"_ demanded Prentiss standing wet in the corridor wrapped properly in the towel. The child unwillingly turned to face the woman. _"Why are you strolling about with a knife?!"_

"_I'm sorry, I thought… I thought… I dreamed he was here and something happened to you. I called you but you didn't answer. I won't take it anymore. I promise."_

"_Wait, did you wake up and then went to the kitchen to take the knife or did you take it while you were sleeping?"_ This situation really worried the agent.

"_No, I wasn't sleeping when I went to take the knife. The dream was so real. I saw that he's following you to the bathroom. I'm sorry."_ She really felt herself guilty for scaring the woman.

"_It's ok. Put the knife on its place and don't walk about with cold arms. We're not in Medieval Ages."_

The girl nodded and went to the kitchen.

"_How do you feel?" _Emily reappeared in the kitchen in a bath-robe.

"_Fine, I think,"_ said the girl unsurely. _"Are you a masochist or something?"_

"_What? Why?" _the woman didn't understand the question.

"_A quatrefoil on your left breast. Did you brand it?"_ she asked in disgust.

"_Oh, no. It wasn't me. One bastard kidnapped me. He wanted me to remember him forever."_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know."_

"_That's alright. We have to learn a lot about each other, if we want to trust each other. How about dinner? I'm starving." _Emily opened the fridge.

"_Me too…"_ Joelle helped her to prepare dinner and they ate together.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry, guys. I won't write for some time. I have a lot of work to do. But still you can leave as many comments as you wish. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Agent Angel**

**Part 5**

**by Rondabunny**

"_Yes, now I'm officially your parent,"_ said Emily closing the door behind the social workers who have just come to bring all the necessary documents which were signed by the agent.

"_Why are you so glad about that?"_ the girl asked feeling relieved that social workers went away.

"_Why shouldn't I be? Now I have my own child whom I'll take care of. It is amazing, don't you think so?"_ the woman plopped on the sofa next to the girl.

"_Uhu,"_ was the answer.

"_What do you mean by "uhu"? Don't you think I can be a good mother?" _

"_You're kidding, right? First, you've never had children and you don't know how to behave with them. I'm already a teenager which is much worse for you. Second, your work makes you wake up in the middle of the night and go who knows where in order to find sick freaks. This means that in some way you're like them, if you can think like these cranky and it doesn't seems good for me. Last but not the least, in my list of adults who wanted to be my "parents" you're the 13__th__ and as in our elevators we don't have the 13__th__ floor I can give you a month or two the longest period of time after which you'll get rid of me." _Joelle stood up and went to the door.

"_So, grumpy hedgehog, you mean that I have no chance at all?"_

"_Yep,"_ she primed her lips._ "I can even bet on that."_

"_Fine, let's make a bet." _Emily also stood up feeling a little offended by child's words.

"_Fine, if I win I want $10,000 on my account at any bank you choose waiting for me when I come of age,"_ she stretched Emily her hand to make a bet.

"_Wow, why not 100,000 or one million?"_ asked the woman.

"_You can't afford it but 10,000 you can. It's one - sixth of your yearly income."_ The girl counted.

Emily chuckled: _"Great, you've already counted my yearly income. Are you sure you're not selling too cheap?" _

"_$10,000 as an initial capital is enough for me." _She told her seriously.

"_Fine, what if you lose?" _

"_I'll take care of you when you are old."_

"_Deal, but during two months you will behave like yourself. You won't cheat and scheme and you won't try to run away. One more thing if I win you'll call me mother and I can call you my daughter," _Emily also stretched her hand to the girl ready to shake it.

Joelle thought for some seconds then shook woman's hand: _"Deal. Can I begin behaving like myself?"_

"_Sure."_

"_May I go for a walk in the park which you showed me for an hour or two?" _

"_It is far from here."_ Emily disagreed.

"_It is for blocks from here. I'll be there in less than 20 minutes and I come home in two hours, I promise,"_ Joelle waited for Emily's decision.

"_You have to be here at dinner time. Don't be late,"_ she uttered finally.

"_Cool, I just take my backpack,"_ Joelle ran to her room.

"_And your phone, please. Don't disconnect it!"_ reminded Emily.

"_I'm ready!"_ The girl stood in her jacket and boots with a backpack on her shoulders.

"_Here,"_ Emily gave her sandwiches and a bottle of water.

"_For what?"_ Joelle exclaimed in perplexity.

"_In case you get hungry or thirsty. Your keys."_ She gave her keys from the apartment and instinctively set jacket's collar strait.

"_May I finally go?"_

"_Yes, you may. Don't be late for dinner." _Emily closed the door before the girl.

"_I'm home,"_ Joelle said coming in, _"and I'm even 10 minutes early."_

"_I'm not surprised. Take off your jacket, go wash your hands and we'll have dinner," _Emily responded.

"_I could've been late. Other kids do this, you know,"_ she disagreed taking off her jacket.

"_No, you couldn't. You're obsessed with being accurate and punctual. Your room is still super clean. Even when you read a book you put it back on the shelf remembering the page beforehand. I don't mention that you haven't unpacked your suitcase which means you're not sure if you stay here for a long time. You're right. Other kids would make a mess but you can't do it because you're afraid that I'll punish you. I can explain this only by your huge experience living with different people. Was one of your parents obsessed with cleanness? If you put anything not at its place he or she bate you am I right?"_

"_What a drag!" _the girl whispered to herself, _"You know what, if I'm a freak you're too. Every night you're begging_ _"Please, don't burry me, I'm not dead! Don't burry me!" And I suppose it's either you had a hell of the parents or one of your crazy maniacs got you, I can only imagined what happened but if you want to analyze me and send me to a shrink than maybe it'll be better to see him yourself!"_

"_I don't speak at night, do I?" _Emily was shocked to hear this from a child.

"_Oh, you do, believe me. Two nights ago I wanted to drink and went to the kitchen. I thought that you were talking to someone on the phone because you were whispering. The door to your room was slightly open. I think it's because the cat went to you in the night. I wanted to close it and saw that you were sleeping and crying asking not to burry you alive. So, tell me who is a freak here?"_

"_I didn't tell that you're a freak. I'm sorry if I frightened you. You're right. One psychopath, the man who left me that clover on my breast, he nearly killed me. In order to escape from him my boss gave me a new identity and they sent me away for nearly a year. My team thought that I died on a surgical table. They found the guy and killed him two months ago. Now I'm trying hard to bring back my relationship with the team as it was before but I think they still don't trust me," _Emily confessed.

"_That's why you adapted me?" _

"_No, I wanted to adopt the child for a long time but hadn't a possibility. I'll try to do everything in my might to be a good parent for you, I promise." _The woman assured her.

"_Can you stop analyzing me? It's a little bit annoying."_ The girl asked.

"_Fine, how about fish, vegetables and a huge piece of cake?" _

"_Sounds interesting,"_ they went to the kitchen.

"_Did you eat your sandwiches?"_ Emily asked filling plates with food.

"_Yes, thanks. They were delicious."_

"_No, you didn't. You gave your sandwiches to feed ducks on the pond, because I forgot to give you money to buy something in the park and you didn't ask. That's my mistake." _She gave one plate to the girl.

"_I asked you not to analyze me, remember?" _

"_Sorry, it's a habit."_

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Go ahead,"_ said Emily sitting at a table.

"_When will you send me to school?" _

"_Actually, I wanted to discuss it with you at dinner. I have some prospects and we have to decide today where you would like to go," _She told the girl taking a piece of fish.

"_Somewhere, where they don't make you wear a uniform."_ Joelle began her dinner with vegetables.

"_Why is it so important?"_

"_I hate skirts and dresses. I want to wear jeans and a shirt, is it ok?"_

"_Is it true or you just want to check my reaction?" _Emily asked curiously trying to figure out the girl.

"_Do you want to know my opinion or you just ask for asking sake?" _Joelle teased her.

"_I wanted to send you to a private school. They give much better education. In such "democratic schools" as you want to go they have average teachers and no discipline in classes. You're smart I want you to have the best education for you to have the opportunity to join some good universities or colleges. In such schools they always make you to wear a uniform, besides there are no such schools in the neighborhood. We live in a wealthy district."_

"_I've noticed." _She pronounced sadly.

Suddenly the phone rang and Emily picked up the receiver.

"_Hello."_

"_Hi, Emily. How are you? How's Joelle?"_

"_Fine, JJ. She adapts slowly."_

"_The police arrested Sellers." _She informed her colleague.

"_Great news!"_ said Emily with relief looking from the room at Joelle eating fish.

"_Em, tomorrow you have to take Joelle to Pennsylvania. They want to talk to her."_ JJ nearly pleaded.

"_Yes, of course. I'll book the tickets for tomorrow morning" _

"_Fine, take care. See you soon. Bye." _JJ disconnected.

"_They arrested the guy who killed you parents,"_ Emily told the girl.

"_What now?" _

"_School will wait. We're going to Pennsylvania tomorrow. They need someone to identify him. You're the one."_

"_And if I don't want?"_

"_He won't see you. You'll just take part in the identification parade. Joe, that man killed not only your parents. He killed 7 couples together with their children. He tortured parents then raped and tortured their children. You saw what he did. Do you want anybody else to watch this again?" _Emily looked fixedly at the girl.

"_No,"_ was the answer.

"_Tomorrow we leave for to Pennsylvania." _

**Next Day:**

"_How are your ears?" _Emily asked taking the luggage.

"_Not bad, thanks. The pills are really working." _Joelle answered taking the backpack. _"How do you think how long it should take?"_

"_Not long, if, of course, they don't interrogate you one more time." _Emily noticed a policeman who came to pick them up. _"Hello, Mr. Sullivan." _She greeted the policeman who helped them during the investigation.

"_Hi, agent Prentiss. I'm glad to see you again. How are you?" _The old man asked the girl.

"_Fine, thank you." _

**At the police station:**

"_Ok, Joe, look at me. There is nothing to fear. He won't see you but you now try to look very carefully and you should tell us who the guy is among those six in the room." _Emily instructed her.

She looked for several seconds and pronounced: _"The second on the left side."_

"_Are you sure?"_ asked the agent?

"_I'll remember that face forever."_ She whispered.

"_Fine, she recognized him. I'll make sure that bastard goes in prison for the rest of his life," _said the policeman, _"But still while you're here. The prosecutor and attorney want to interrogate her once again."_

"_I see," _Emily chewed her lips for a moment. _"Joe, can you do it because if you can't we can come here tomorrow."_

"_No, I'll do it. I don't want to spend here a week."_

**In the interrogation room:**

"_Agent Prentiss, I'm sorry, but you can't be here during her investigation,"_ said the attorney.

"_Since when? I'm a representative of law as well as you are and I'm her foster parent. She's a minor you cannot interrogate her alone."_ Emily protested.

"_You're right. We have a special representative from child care. All formalities will be observed but now you cannot be present during the interrogation because you're a person concerned and according to the law of the state you are not allowed to be present." _The woman said as a matter of fact.

"_Joe, listen to me. I'll be right behind the mirror. You won't see me but I'll see everything. It's gonna be alright."_ Emily tried to calm the girl who seemed a little bit agitated.

**Nearly one hour passed when they started to ask annoying questions.**

"_Joe, you're a smartest kid in your school even though that you don't attend it regularly because of …"_ The woman didn't know how to formulate it properly in order not to hurt the child's feelings: _"…because of some changes in your life. We found a knife in your parents' house and your fingerprints were on it. You said that you plugged the accused with it but still it was covered in your mother's blood. How can you explain this?"_

"_What the hell? What does she want to say that Joe killed them? It is a pressure on the child! She's eleven no matter how smart she is!" _Emily became angrier during the interrogation.

"_I don't know what happened next after I escaped. The man was in gloves. He asked me to take the knife out of Mrs. Preston's body. But on that knife must also be his blood." _The girl said reasonably.

"_That knife is covered with your fingerprints and your mother's blood." _The woman yelled at her.

"_Yes, I killed Mrs. Preston, after that strangled Mr. Preston and escaped. If you can prove it than you can put me in prison, if not may I go?"_ the child snapped back.

"_No, you can't!"_ the attorney shouted.

"_Yes, you may go,"_ said the representative of child's care. _"Enough, Miss Cosinsky!"_

She left the room in a hurry. Emily stopped her.

"_Em, where's the ladies room here?"_

"_I'll show you, let's go."_

Joelle vomited again.

"_I'm sorry, Joe. She bluffed. We didn't find the knife that time but we found few drops of blood on the floor which weren't your parents' blood."_ Emily watched as Joe washed her face.

"_Then why does she do it?" _

"_It's her job to protect her client no matter what. But she hadn't the right to talk to you like that."_

"_May we go or should I continue to answer their stupid questions?" _Joe asked tiredly.

"_No, you shouldn't. We can go." _

_**To be continued…**_

_**I'm looking forward for your reviews. Thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Agent Angel**

**Part 6**

**by Rondabunny**

"_Wow, look at you! You look…"_ she hadn't time to finish the phrase.

"… _like a bookworm."_ Joelle concluded.

"_No, not at all. You look beautiful! I think this uniform suits you. You look very smart. You have pants as you wished."_ Emily paid girl compliments but Joelle only frowned.

"_Yes, still I look like an idiot but rules are rules. Pepto bismol again?" _She asked looking at the bottle of liquid on the table.

"_Why don't you make your hair loose or I can make you a French braid."_ Emily quickly changed the subject and hurriedly hid the bottle into the cupboard.

"_I like it in a ponytail. Those who don't like it, please, don't watch. Do you have a problem with your stomach?"_ She made a counter-question.

"_Eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school."_ Emily deflected.

Joelle plopped on the stool in the kitchen and started to eat her cereals and tea: _"Why don't you go to the doctor?"_

"_It's nothing to worry about. I have an ulcer. I think that glass of wine yesterday was too much. About seeing the doctor. Dark circles under your eyes tell me about sleepless night so I think I'll make an appointment with the psychiatrist for you, like it or not." _Emily warned.

"_Yeah, for sure, ulcer is not a big deal. Maybe I wear this uniform but I won't go to the shrink, like it or not. One at home is enough for me."_ The girl mimicked her parent.

After half an hour Emily drove to the school.

"_Fine, have a nice day! Good luck!"_ Emily tried to cheer the girl up because she looked very serious and even a little bit sullen.

"_Yeah, thanks. Bye."_ Joelle grabbed her backpack from the car and went towards the building.

Emily watched as she disappeared behind the door and drove away.

**Psychiatrist's office two hours later:**

"_Hello, Agent Prentiss. I'm George Weiss, your new psychiatrist."_ A handsome man with beautiful dark eyes and attractive smile shook her hand.

"_Nice to meet you! Where is Dr. Granshield?"_ Emily was definitely amazed to see this new guy. Her lying went on well with Granshield. Should she start again now? This thought made her sick. Nevertheless, she smiled as usual trying to hide her disappointment.

"_She had to transfer to other department. I understand that this is unusual but as all of us she had to follow the instructions. Don't worry. I looked through your case. Please, make yourself comfortable." _

Emily sat in an armchair that was still in the office though she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to this man. He was tall dark-haired man, very calm as she could notice and very humble. His pullover was just an ordinary pullover of an ordinary man though boots were stylish. He didn't wear a tie but his shirt was buttoned till the end. Emily saw that he changed the cabinet according to his personality. Now it didn't resemble a small family home it used to be when Dr. Granshield was here. It reflected a serious man.

"_So, Agent Prentiss, what do you want to talk today? How was your life and work? Did anything change with Dr. Reid. I know that he gave you tough time since you're back."_ George started.

"_Please, call me Emily. I feel more comfortable that way."_

"_Sure, you may also call me George. Any interesting events you want to share?"_ He slightly insisted.

"_Dr. Reid is fine. It's my second month in the team. So, he let that anger go. I think he's back to normal."_

"_How is the girl that you've adopted?" _He asked.

"_How do you know? It's my sixth day with her. Today is her first day at new school."_

"_That's why you're so agitated."_

"_I'm not,"_ she denied chewing her lips.

"_You're breaking nails and chewing your lips, perplexed look. Should I continue?"_ He explained simply.

"_No, I'm sorry. How did you know that I adopted a child?"_

"_Shouldn't a doctor know how to help his patient?" _He pronounced intriguing.

"_Excuse me?"_ Emily was taken aback. It seemed like this man knew everything.

"_I knew about Dr. Gransheild's transfer long before she knew about it. I prepared to take her patients. I studied carefully all the matters that her patients were facing because I had to understand what I would be dealing with. When I study patients first of all I study how much of truth they tell me. I think in this one and a half month that you're seeing a psychiatrist you told 15% of truth. Do you want to continue to avoid truth or do you want to get rid of your demons, Emily."_ He emphasized her name.

Emily fidgeted a little: _"Dr. Weiss, how long does it take to spy on your patients?"_

"_Not long, I just ask neighbours and maybe some colleagues at work if the case is really difficult. You have your work and I have mine. We both are professionals."_

"_Isn't it a violation of ethics?" _Emily snapped.

"_The same I may ask you. Do you want to run from reality making fake stories about your happy reunion with your mother and meeting a man named Sergio or you are strong enough to face things as they are?"_ He asked calmly.

Emily silently chewed her lips.

"_Tell me about you're new role as a parent,"_ George urged on her.

"_I think I'm not much of a parent to her. Her name is Joelle. She's 11. A very smart girl but she doesn't trust me. She never plays with toys I bought her, she never speaks to me. We spent nearly whole week together but I don't see that she feels herself at home. We even had a bet of how long I could stand her." _This time she decided to tell the truth. Dr. Weiss wasn't Dr. Granshield. She was sure of it.

"_Why did you decide to adopt her? I mean isn't it enough for you to return to your team. Now you're trying to get relationship with your colleagues back to normal and you're still facing time when you were away. Besides you could have adopted that boy whom you tried to protect even at the cost of your life."_ George continued studying her nonverbal behavior.

"_You mean Declan? No, Declan has a good father. He's a friend of mine and he raises the boy as his own son. I couldn't have helped him when I ran to Paris. Declan was with Mike. I was sure that he would be alright with him. Now Mike is getting married. Declan likes his future mother very much. This girl is other. She doesn't trust people. Sometimes I even call her hedgehog. Always tries to show her prickles." _

"_How do you deal with it?" _he asked her.

"_Actually, I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt her feelings and sometimes it seems that she just want to confront me to see what I'll do. It's like she wants to understand how far she can go to piss me off."_ Emily confessed.

"_Did she succeed?" _

"_No, I try to make her be herself. She was so many times abandoned or hurt that she just doesn't know how to react at somebody who is gentle to her."_

"_Are you gentle?"_

"_I'm not sure. Maybe gentler than her other parents…" _She wanted to say something more but suddenly her phone rang. She made an apologetic gesture to Dr. Weiss and answered it. _"Hello!"_

"_Hi, Emily. I understand that I've given you two weeks to settle down with Joelle but we really need you ASAP,"_ said Hotch's voice.

"_Oh, what happened?"_ She asked worried. She knew that Hotch would never disturb her if it wasn't an important matter.

"_Listen, we need a specialist in Latin because two teenagers are dead and one is missing for 12 hours right now. We found unsub's place and here are his diaries but they are all in Latin. He was a zealous catholic as we had figured out though I think his psychic is very unstable if he began killing teenagers."_ Hotch explained the case very quickly.

"_What about Rossi and Reid? I thought they knew the language."_

"_Knowledge of some phrases in Latin doesn't mean they can fluently speak it." _Hotch said seriously but Emily chuckled.

"_Fine, got it. Where are you?" _

"_We're at Dubois, Idaho."_

"_Hotch, it's impossible. Joelle went to school today and I have to take her home after school. I promised. Can you scan the diaries and send me or you may ask a catholic priest to translate it for you."_

"_Em, this poor 14 year-old boy is missing for 12 hours. It's better for an expert to come here. Idaho is not a place where Catholicism is very popular. Look I ask Garcia to take her. What time should you pick her up?"_

"_I think Garcia must also be at work. Fine, I'll pull something out of the bag. I'll come as soon as possible. See you." _Emily disconnected. _"Sorry, Dr. Weiss, I've got to go. It was nice to meet you."_

"_I thought you had to turn off the phone during our session." _He playfully scolded her.

"_Yeah, right. Sorry. See you next week then."_ She left the room.

"_Good Morning, Can I talk to Mr. Lyle?"_ Emily said approaching her car.

"_Yes, one moment, please." _After a few seconds male voice answered: _"It's Herbert Lyle."_

"_Good morning, Mr. Lyle. It's Emily Prentiss calling. My daughter, Joelle Garrette, went to school today and I told her that I would pick her up but I couldn't because of my work. Can you make sure that she'll go home by school bus?"_

"_Yes, I can arrange that but will somebody be at home when she comes. I was impressed by her entrance exams though she is under 12, so somebody must be at home when she arrives. It's our rules." _The man told her as a matter of fact.

"_Oh, yes, of course. My housemaid will stay with her until I come."_ She lied. Emily knew that Briana was out of the city for a week.

"_Great then. Don't worry. Miss Garrette will be fine."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Lyle. Have a nice day." _

When her classes were over Joelle got her cellphone out of her locker and found a long message in it.

"_Joe, I'm sorry that I can't pick you up today. You'll go home by school bus. You have the keys and there is food in the fridge. Just warm it in in the microwave. Tell your teacher that you won't be alone at home, either you stay at school until I come which won't be too soon. I'll call you later. _

_Kiss you and hug you,_

_Emily."_

Joelle read the message sighed and went to the school bus.

At 5 p.m. her mobile rang.

"_Hi, sweetie, I'm sorry that I couldn't come. Is everything alright?"_ she heard a really worried voice.

"_Since when I'm 'sweetie?'"_ the girl grumbled. _"I'm Ok. Nothing to worry about."_

"_Have you eaten anything?" _

"_Yeah, I'm not a baby."_

"_How was your first day at school?"_

"_As usual, if it is usual to be in class with 14 year-olds, but it was not so bad," _she said as if it didn't mean anything to her.

"_Did you make friends?"_ Emily was so excited. She wanted to know everything.

"_Do you usually make friends at your first day of work?"_ Joe asked her seriously trying to understand how this woman prodigy can be so silly.

"_Oh, got it. Sorry. Did you like teaching?"_

"_Some are good others are ordinary as in any school."_

"_I see. Joe, listen. I can't come today and I don't know if I come tomorrow but you won't be alone. My co-worker, her name is Penelope Garcia, will come to you at 9 p.m. She's a great person you'll like her…"_

"_I don't need a baby-sitter!" _Joe shook her head.

"_She's not a baby-sitter but until you're at least 13 you can't stay at home alone."_

"_I'm already staying and I like it."_

"_But I don't, so she will come at 21:00. Please, be a good girl and open the door for her. I sent you her photo on the mobile."_

After few seconds the girl received it.

"_Fine. I have a lot of homework to do, 'cause I missed a lot,"_ Joe told Emily.

"_Of course, be good girl. Kiss you. Bye."_ Emily hung up.

"_Wow, this bimbo will stay with me? Nice!"_ said Joe in a very bad mood after Emily disconnected and she saw the picture of Garcia.

"_How is she?"_ asked Morgan who was sitting at the opposite side of the table.

"_Grumpy as usual, tries to show me that she's not a child. It seems to me her first day at school didn't go well but she didn't want to share. She doesn't trust me."_ Emily explained sadly.

"_Give her time. She'll like you. It's inevitable,"_ Morgan winked at Em.

"_Thanks, you're always very supportive."_ the woman smiled and returned to her diaries.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Please, let me know what you think.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Agent Angel**

**Part 7**

**by Rondabunny**

"_Hello! Oh, here you are! Is everything alright? Poor child, how are you doing without your mother?"_ with these words Garcia entered Prentiss's apartment.

"_Hm, Hi. Come in, please. Ms. Garcia, I suppose. Emily said that you'd come at nine."_ This girl saw a lot of people. So, it wasn't easy to surprise her but a woman in her mid thirties or maybe more with childish pigtails and baby shaped ear-rings made her jaw drop.

"_You call her Emily? Unbelievable, she's your mother. The greatest woman in the world is your mother and you still call her Emily!"_ Garcia made her way into the room.

"_The greatest mother in the world won't leave her child to a total stranger after knowing this child only for six days in a row,"_ she mimicked the blonde woman.

"_Oh, Emily told me that you're suspicious and unfriendly. But you have to get used to me 'cause it'll take some time for Em to come back. We have an extremely difficult case and two teenagers have already died. So, don't be a grumbler. Show me your room, please."_ The woman blurted out.

"_My room? Would you stay in my room?"_ the girl was taken aback.

"_No, silly. I'll stay in guest room. I just want to see how you are doing."_

"_I'm cool. Nothing to worry about." _Joe said coldly.

"_So, you won't show auntie Garcia your room?"_ Penelope asked as if the girl was a three year old.

Joelle rolled her eyes and showed this child-like adult her room.

"_Wow, do you really live here?"_ Garcia observed every detail with interest but except a pile of manuals and copy-books on the table, a computer and a satchel in the arm-chair the room didn't show much of any inhabitant. In the corner near the built-in closet she saw toys which were still packed in boxes.

"_Yes, of course. It's my room."_ The girl didn't understand why the woman asked her.

"_How many toys! Why are they still in boxes?"_ Penelope reached to one of the box with a beautiful doll in it.

"_I don't play with toys. I think Emily should give them to an orphanage or to children that really need them."_ Joelle explained.

"_Have Emily bought you all these toys?"_ There were eight or ten boxes with different construction sets, puzzles, mosaic, etc.

"_Yeah, but I'm not much of a player."_ She shrugged her shoulders.

"_You got to be kidding! Let's play at least… This is huge! Lego mermaid set. Gorgeous! Let's play!" _

"_I'm not sure it is a good idea. It's already late and I have to wake up earlier tomorrow to catch school bus. I'm sorry." _She made an excuse.

**Next day:**

"_Hi, Pen. How was your first night at my place?"_ Emily's voice sounded tired.

"_Good, but this girl is weird. I've never seen a child who doesn't like to play games. Even adults play games sometimes. I haven't ever seen such a serious child before. How do you cope with her?" _Garcia was a little bit disappointed and worried.

"_Give her time. She needs to adapt to new people and new surroundings. I don't blame her. She was in so many different situations that she made a shell over herself and she won't allow you to enter it until she'll be sure that she can trust you."_ Emily explained carefully.

"_Yeah, but she sees that you're great to her even I saw it immediately when I entered her room. I've never had any of these sophisticated and expensive toys you've bought her."_ The blonde apologized.

Emily smiled: _"Have you seen two suitcases under her bed?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_All things that she cherishes are in them. She doesn't want even to put her clothes in the closet. She keeps them in cases as if she leaves tomorrow. It is her perception of reality. It will take me a lot of effort to break this wall but I'll try whatever it takes."_

"_You will I'm sure of it." _Garcia supported her colleague.

Two days have passed. Penelope wouldn't be Penelope Garcia if she let this girl be. When she came in the evenings it was like a nightmare for Joelle. She had to thrust her nose in everything, she had to watch everything, she need to do everything at the same time. This made the girl crazy. Especially the thing, that Garcia checked her homework even if she hadn't any clue of how to solve a problem in chemistry or physics. But when Joelle found out that somebody rummaged in her suit-cases it was the last straw.

On the third day of their investigation Emily's phone rang.

"_Emily Prentiss listening,"_ she replied the phone call.

"_Miss Prentiss, it's Clyde, your security. The alarm system went off and we came to check on the apartment. We have here a woman. She says that she is from the FBI and she presented me the badge but Miss Garrette says that she doesn't know her and she burgled in your apartment."_ The guard explained. _"So, can you clear the situation, please."_

"_What?! Miss Garcia is my FBI colleague. I'm sorry about this false alarm. I'll pay the fine when I come back. Thank you, Mr. Dreben. I'll take care of this situation."_ She angrily disconnected the call and within few seconds Joelle's phone rang.

"_Joe, listen to me carefully. You wanted to piss me off, today you did it! You're grounded for the rest of the week. No TV, no computer nothing at all, do you hear me?!"_ Emily was so furious that she hissed like a snake in the receiver.

"_Oh, really? How scarring! And how would you know? Spy on me?"_ the girl mocked.

"_I'll come back and we'll have a long, very frustrating conversation, because when you are distracting there the boy here was found dead. Don't disturb me or people will die and I think not so long ago you were in the same kind of situation. You want to be an adult then behave like one but don't do stupid, childish things! Give the phone to Garcia!"_ Reid, who was in the room with Emily was astonished by her tone and speech. Emily just gave him a dirty look which meant don't-stare-at-me-like-that-or-I-smack-you. _"Penelope, I'm sorry for that incident. I told her that she's grounded. Thank you very much for staying with her. I'm really sorry for her behavior."_

"_Em, don't worry. She just wants to say that she's the boss here. I'll deal with it. Have you found his last shelter?"_

"_Yes, but the boy was tortured to death. We missed him. Now we know where to look."_

"_Oh, I hope you'll find that monster."_

"_We always find them but most times we're too late." _She said in a low voice full of sorrow.

"_Em, don't worry about Joe. I'll deal with it. Take care." _

"_Thanks, bye."_

Garcia gave the phone back and grabbed the girl by her ear. Joelle nearly squirmed in pain.

"_Now listen to me! If you ever again even unintentionally upset this extraordinary woman I grill your ears and make you disappear not only from this house but from whatever system that exists in this country. You won't be just a homeless person but I erase your identity and destroy all your documents. Nobody will take care of you because nobody will know that you exist on this planet. Did you get it?" _the woman seized girl's ear more.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry for what?"_

"_I won't do that again, I promise." _The girl squeaked.

"_I tell you something about Emily. We buried her and thought that she was dead for 7 months because one criminal was after the boy she protected. We didn't even know about it until she ran away for that psychopath not to kill us. He went after her and she spent 3 months at the hospital after meeting him. We were told that she was dead. She didn't give away the location of that boy and she nearly died to protect him and us. Emily spent 7 months alone in a foreign country without any friends scared to death that one day that bastard would come for her because she didn't want to put us in danger. Now she is back and she adopted you also to protect. If we didn't find the sociopath who killed your parents you would be dead by this time and Emily knew it because nobody will adopt an orphan child if a serial killer is after her. So, tell me please, why do you try so hard to push this woman away?" _Penelope stared at the girl deathly serious.

Joelle kept silent. She didn't know what to say. She was just an 11-year-old girl who was sick and tired of different adults who didn't need a child but a pet whom they can school as they pleased. She couldn't trust anybody no matter how good the person might be. This idea has been hammering in her head all her short life.

"_I'm sorry. Can I go to my room?" _She said softly very upset and disappointed with herself.

"_Go."_ Garcia replied observing this skinny sad figure.

**A day later at the BAU's office:**

The team has just returned from the case. They caught the unsub but nobody was satisfied with it. The last victim that was alive died in the hospital shortly after he was brought there.

"_Gee, Em. You have to do something about her sleepwalking. Yesterday night I caught her at 2 a.m. She unlocked the door with her key and got out. I had to wake her up on the staircase. She was terrified to see herself in PJs, slippers and jacket outside. I don't think she slept at all this night. She's so sullen after I scolded her. Doesn't have appetite and started sleepwalking. Maybe I was wrong?"_ Garcia reported to agent Prentiss.

"_No, Pen. Everything will be fine. I'll talk to her today and I subscribed her to a psychiatrist. I don't have a remedy. Even I have to go to the shrink every week because of my situation, you know…" _Emily confessed.

"_Yeah, you still didn't have a full permission to work in field after being underground for so long." _

"_Right. Thank you very much for looking after her. I owe you huge."_

"_Not at all. What are friends for. Emily, I think you made a brave step in your life. I couldn't. I wish you to be happy and I hope one day Joelle will appreciate it." _The blonde woman smiled.

"_Thank you," _told the brunette and left the room.

**Same evening, Emily's place:**

When agent Prentiss came in everything was silent and dark. She could see a slight line of light coming from Joelle's door. She knocked but nobody answered. Emily opened the door and found the girl at her table writing something in her note-book.

"_Hello, how are you?"_ the woman asked. Joelle nearly jumped on her chair. _"Hey, it's me."_

"_Sorry, I didn't hear. When did you arrive?" _the girl turned to her. Emily saw how dreadfully she looked very pale with red eyes, black circles under her eyes.

"_Today."_

"_Did you catch him?" _She was curious.

"_Sure, but we were too late. He tortured the boy to death." _She replied softly.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Joe, come here, please." _Emily stepped in girl's room. The child hesitantly stood up from her place and unsurely approached the woman but stopped in one step from her. She almost rolled up and screwed up her eyes when unexpectedly Emily hugged her. _"I've missed you so much. You will always remind me that we are going the only true way." _She kissed the girl on the crown. For the first ten seconds Joelle didn't know how to react but to Emily's pleasure she returned the embrace. They stood there in the middle of the room for some minutes. _"I will always love you, Joe, no matter what I say."_

"_I'm sorry that I was so rude to Miss Garcia." _She mumbled hiding her face in Emily's jacket.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Agent Angel**

**Part 8**

**by**

**Rondabunny**

In the morning agent Prentiss was surprised not to see Joelle on the sofa in front of the TV where she fell asleep yesterday.

"_Hi, sleepy…"_ Emily opened the door to girl's room only to find out that the girl was already at her table searching something in the book. _"When did you come to your room last night? I left you on the sofa."_

"_When I got up this morning," _she said still looking into the book.

"_Did you sleep well?" _

"_Yes, thanks,"_ Joe answered absently.

"_Fine. Let's have breakfast and go to the museum. There are a lot of interesting things you should see."_ Emily was standing next to the girl.

"_No, I can't."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because in your stupid private school they have to learn three languages from different language groups and next Tuesday I have a test on Russian and I don't even know what it is. Hate it!" _she told irritated.

"_Why? The principal didn't tell me anything. When you passed the tests I thought you've passed only on French and German." _

"_Yeah, but then I had to choose what other language I want. I said Spanish but it is in the same group as French, so I had to choose between Arabic, Chinese or Russian. Since Russian has some kind of alphabet not pictures or ornate lettering I thought it would be easier but still I can't even read the alphabet," _Joelle looked really desperate.

"_How many times per week do you have Russian?"_ Emily asked considering any solution to this problem.

"_We have each language three times a week including English."_

"_How long did they study Russian?"_ the woman was intrigued.

"_For three years." _The child answered and sighed.

"_And you want to learn everything that they learned during three years in two days?"_ She chuckled.

"_No, I just want to get at least "D" for you not to waste money in vain." _The child said sincerely.

"_Fine, let's eat and then I'll help you."_ Emily tousled girl's hair a little.

"_Interesting, in what way can you help me?" _the girl looked at her intrigued.

"_Пока не знаю, но мы что-нибудь придумаем," _Shereplied in perfect Russian. (trans. "I don't know yet, but we'll figure it out.")

"_Wow, you speak it!" _The girl looked at the woman with interest. _"How many languages do you know?"_

"_Six."_

"_You should speak French as well 'cause Miss Garcia said that you were hiding in France."_

"_Oui, je parle français. __Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" _

"_Tu peut m'aider avec un essai?" _

"_Oui, pourqua pas?"_

"_Cool, you're the first parent who is helping me with homework."_ She explained.

Both were exhausted after five hours of the Russian language. Emily noticed how quickly Joelle could memorize everything. This girl didn't have the same memory Reid did. She had a magnificent technique of association and remembered everything by associating it with anything she saw or heard.

"_Ok, I quit,"_ Emily surrendered the first. _"We need to go somewhere and grab lunch…"_

"_We can eat at home and continue,"_ Joelle replied as if they didn't do anything until now.

"_No, we go have lunch and go to the cinema. I need a break." _The agent rebelled.

**At the cinema:**

"_Did you like it?"_ asked Emily tossing a nearly empty bucket of popcorn into a dustbin.

"_Yeah, though it wasn't a dragon. Toothless was like Sergio. He did everything cats do." _

"_I also think so. Hey, look! Do you want some souvenirs?" _ Emily approached a counter with different toys, books, stickers and other stuff advertising the movie "How to Train Your Dragon".

"_No, what I am a toddler?" _Joelle shook her head in disgust.

"_Look at them. Aren't they beautiful?"_ Emily took a toy of a dragon. Joelle just rolled her eyes but then she riveted her eyes on trinkets. Emily noticed it and as if absent-mindedly started to examine different small soft dragons on key-rings which you could put on a backpack or whatever you want it to hang from. _"Look, how charming they are. Let's buy at least this one,"_ Emily begged playfully.

"_And what would I do with that?" _Joelle instinctively took a trinket and stroked it.

"_Put it on your backpack."_

"_Great, I'm in the 8__th__ grade. When I come into the class with a trinket in shape of a dragon on my backpack it'll be a social suicide, you know?" _Joelle put the trinket back and took the other one.

"_Or it will tell them that you're a harmless 11 year-old and they don't need to bother about you. Of course, if you want to make friends you have to play cool chick. This means make-up, good, expensive bag, flirting with boys and so on." _Emily starred at Joelle with a perfect poker-face ever. Joelle looked at her in disgust.

"_I think I take this."_ She chose a trinket of a flying Night-Furry and gave it to the shop-assistant.

Emily smiled in triumph and paid for the toy.

**Next day at the office:**

"_How did you ground the girl: a rack, a wheel of pain or just whipping? Penelope told me everything about that accident with the alarm system. Smart enough,"_ Morgan chuckled.

"_Derek, keep your erotic fantasies about me and a whip to yourself. We went to the cinema and I bought her a trinket. We spent the rest of time learning Russian and playing strategies," _Emily replied partially seriously partially flirting with her colleague.

"_Hm, you have a perverted way of grounding children. You didn't even get her stand in the corner? Then how do you want her to distinguish between good and evil?"_ Derek continued to mock at her.

"_Penelope got into her stuff. For a child who went from home to home some private things which she keeps in her cases are treasures. You know how it is, you come to a new house and you don't have anything of your own. You have to start from scratch again and again. So, I don't blame the kid of getting angry at Pen. She crossed the line,"_ Emily explained.

"_Oh, Pen didn't tell me the whole story maybe she just didn't realize. I have to talk to her,"_ Derek decided to go and scold Pen for everything but Prentiss stopped him.

"_Derek, don't do that, please. She did a great job. She was with Joelle while we were away. She's Penelope by the way she always wants to help and sometimes it's a mess don't blame her for that."_

"_Fine, as you wish. Why did you learn Russian on the weekend?" _He was curious.

"_As Joe says 'stupid private schools' where you should study three languages from three different language groups,"_ Emily smiled, _"but it was funny and tiring a little. At the end of the second day I was going insane but she went on as if we started ten minutes ago."_

"_You put her into private school? You're a hell of a mother." _Morgan was really impressed.

"_She's not stupid. I have an opportunity then why not?" _

"_Maybe you'll adapt me as well? I promise I'll be a good boy." _He told her jokingly.

"_No, thanks. I'm totally disassembled with one child. I'm afraid two will kill me." _

"_Ok, you still owe me five hours of training."_ He reminded her.

"_Of course, how can I forget? I'll do this paper-work until Hotch didn't get mad at me and after lunch I'm all yours."_

**Three days later, at the psychologist office:**

"_Nice to see you again, Agent Prentiss. Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?" _His calm deep voice made her shiver. With this man around she felt like a little girl who couldn't hide anything because her dad would always find out.

"_I feel fine. I just returned from the case. It wasn't as tough as some of our cases but everyone returned depressed. We failed to save the victims. They were teenagers."_ Emily fidgeted in her arm-chair feeling uncomfortable to speak sincerely.

"_I can see it. You began breaking your nails again. How is your relationship with Joelle?"_ George was patient. It was her second visit and at the first one he stated clearly that he would use his power to suspend her from work if she tries to cheat.

"_She's sleepwalking. On Monday I took her to a psychiatrist. She refused to talk to her. I spend there one hour at the session together with her. She didn't pronounce a word though we tried with doctor our best to make her speak but nothing happened. Now she ignores me."_ Emily looked at her hands avoiding the eye contact.

"_What have you done to change the situation?"_ George continued his interrogation.

"_I tried everything. I talked to her but it was a monologue from my part and listening from hers. I shouted at her, I restricted her to go outside and to eat sweets. Now I'm ignoring her too."_

"_That is how you mother punished you? She didn't give you sweets, shouted and forbade you to go outside?" _the doctor looked interested.

"_No, she ignored me. She didn't give a damn where I was or what I did. I wasn't important to her,"_ the woman took a deep breath at last getting to the point.

"_You're terrified that you are like her, that you're failing to be a good mother, aren't you?"_

"_I am. I've made a mistake. I don't know what to do."_

"_You mean you are giving in to an 11 year-old?" _Mr. Weiss asked calmly.

"_I think so."_

"_That's not an answer." _He told thoughtfully.

"_What would you recommend, doc?"_ Emily asked tired of this foolish conversation.

"_Piss her off. By ignoring her you act like your mother. Try to be yourself, you're overcompensating with your team but you try to be overprotective with Joelle. You're afraid to hurt her feeling in opposition behave like a caring person. Try to please her, always be near, try to show her that you care. With the lapse of time she will show herself." _Dr. Weiss recommended.

"_Fine, I'll think about it. How did you know that I'm overprotective?"_ Each time this man surprised her more and more.

"_After our meeting when I warned you not to lie to me. I called agent Hotchner to share my concerns. He welcomed me to talk to your team. Emily, I'm sincere with my patients. I know that your experience of working undercover on Doyle's case and after that in France made you distrustful, but you have to understand that your team wishes you the best. We're finished for today. I'll see you next week with good news."_ He smiled and led her to the door.

**Friday, Emily's apartment:**

"_Emily, she doesn't want to eat anything. She has been crying since I took her from school. She doesn't tell anything and this scares me to death,"_ said a woman in her fifties. She was a governess whom Emily hired to stay with Joelle while Prentiss was at work.

"_Thank you, Mrs. Brendon. I'll find out what's happened." _ She dismissed the lady and went into Joe's room. It was dark and quiet. Emily switched on the table lamp and found the child lying on the bed. She sat at the side of the bed and stroked girl's head gently.

"_Why do you look so sullen?" _She asked quietly. She waited for a minute still caressing gilr's hair.

"_I failed the test on Russian. I had to get 49 points to have "D" but I got only 48.5,"_ tears started streaming down her cheeks again.

This answer amused the woman but she didn't show it. To laugh at such a grief meant to loose kid's confidence. Thought it showed her how childish this little thing could be, even when she tried to behave like an adult.

"_So, you've got 48.5 points writing a paper in the language you've been learning for how long… two days and you're crying your eyes out?"_ Emily wanted to show the situation from the different point of view.

"_No, it was four lessons and the whole weekend,"_ Joelle sniffed.

"_Oh, right! Almost 24 hours of pure Russian and you still can't get a satisfactory mark at the test. That's awful! How can I stand such a stupid child!" _Emily said sarcastically.

"_Aren't you angry with me?"_ Joelle half-rose on her bed.

"_Why should I be? They've been learning Russian for three years and you've made 48.5 points in one of the most difficult languages in the world. You should celebrate it but not weep half of the day."_ She kissed her on the forehead. _"Let's go have dinner. I'm starving."_

"_Me too,"_ Joe said shyly and followed Emily to the kitchen.

**To be continued…**

**Please, let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Agent Angel**

**Part 9**

**by Rondabunny**

"_Pen, can you do me a favor?"_ Emily asked entering the room of the geek genius.

"_Anything you want, wonder-woman,"_ answered the blonde head with a sophisticated hair-cut.

"_Can you dig all the possible information on Dr. George Weiss, but please, it's only between us." _She looked at the other woman with a conspiracy expression on her face.

"_It's you psychiatrist, why do you need his private details? Oh, his handsome. I'll make sure he doesn't have any dirty secrets and is secure for you to date him."_ Garcia started to type at a space speed.

"_What?! No, this isn't the point I need this information. His medical ethics and a strange disappearance of my previous shrink that's why I'm so concerned."_ Emily just couldn't believe that Garcia would misinterpret her words like that.

"_Medical ethics? Does he put the moves on you, bastard!"_ The geek exclaimed hastily.

"_No, if he would, he would have been packed in plaster and in the hospital by now. But some of his methods of getting the information about his patients doesn't limit only on psychological sessions. He likes to dig deeper. I want to know why."_

"_Got it. When I find something important I'll send you it ASAP." _

"_Thank you, Garcia. You're the best!" _Emily patted her co-worker on the shoulder and left the room.

Few hours later the BAU team was on the plane back from their trip to New York were they had to catch a psychopath who was killing the prostitutes. Prentiss was sitting face to face with Rossi.

"_How's the kid?"_ He began the dialogue.

"_Still trying to get on my nerves. She ran away twice after the lessons for my governess not to find her and lose her job. This way she makes me know that she's a grown-up who can take care of herself."_ Emily said.

"_So, she's alone for how many for days about now?!"_ Rossi looked really shocked with the news.

"_Gee, calm down, Dave. I'm not that stupid. We made an agreement, when I'm out of the city she stays with Mrs. Brendon no matter what. Besides, I always know where Joelle is. Garcia bugged her mobile phone and I got her a wrist watch which is also bugged. She really likes it. She only takes it off when she's taking a shower."_ Emily smiled at him.

"_So you lie to Joelle to keep her protected? Isn't it a violation of children's rights?"_ He was surprised to hear about such methods of supervision.

"_I will do whatever I can for Joe. She's stubborn, suspicious and mistrustful. When I get one step closer she gets two steps back. It is her vision of the world. This girl was hurt so many times she doesn't understand when someone treats her good. She always thinks of what she might lose and if she trusts this person. I'm like trying to take a snail out of its home but I think I have some progress. At least she liked the watch I gave her. Joe neglects other presents." _

"_Maybe she neglects other presents because she doesn't know how to thank you. Such children in majority of cases don't know how to show those who care about them their gratitude. Sometimes it takes a very perverting form especially if we speak about teenagers or they behave as usual because for them to show love or care is a very private thing that they can't share at all."_ An old man supposed.

"_Thanks, Rossi. You know how to calm an agitated parent. I don't think she'll have a crush on me, but if she tries to cuddle in my bed naked I'll try to figure something out to beat this idea out of her head."_ Emily said sarcastically.

"_Does she already sleep in your bed?"_ Rossi asked stunned.

"_What?! Dave, relax! She's afraid to enter my room and even touch me. I suppose it was forbidden to do in other families. If she needs something she always knocks and asks. Even when she's sleepwalking she tries to open the door and get away. This means she doesn't feel safe with me. Last time she was really sad about doing badly at school, I hushed her. After that Joe started to avoid me." _

"_It's only the third week you're together. I'm sure Joelle will understand sooner or later what a great mother you are. Though, you have to do something with that sleepwalking. She might hurt herself unintentionally."_

"_I know, but she despises doctors. I'll figure out something to solve the problem." _Emily concluded.

When they arrived at the office Garciasneaked up on Emily to give her all the information she could find on Mr. Weiss.

"_Thank you, Penelope, I owe you,"_ Prentiss replied taking a think file in her hand.

"_Not at all. He seems to be a good guy,"_ the blonde woman answered.

**Next day, Emily's apartment:**

"_Good morning, sleepwalker. How are you doing?"_ Emily greeted the girl.

"_Morning. Did I walk in the night again? I don't remember anything," _she apologized.

"_I know that you don't want to go and see a specialist. That's why start talking to me 'cause one day you gonna hurt yourself in sleep. This is bad."_ Emily put the porridge and orange juice in front of Joelle. _"Do you have nightmares?"_

"_No, not much. Only snakes or zombies that follow me. Nothing important. I think I don't have to read Stephen King," _the girl answered eating her breakfast.

"_Joe, I'm deathly serious. Are you worried about anything? How are you doing at school? Don't tell me that everything is fine. I saw it last Friday and it wasn't a caramel valley." _

"_A caramel valley? Who nowadays eats caramel anyway?" _The girl made an attempt to deflect but Emily's concern look changed her mind.

"_Fine, at school everything's fine." _

"_How can it be fine if you're an 11 year-old among 14 year-old teenagers? It is impossible. I went to school I know how hard it could be to adapt to new place and people especially when you're stranger to them." _

"_Listen, if you had hard times at school it doesn't mean everyone must have the same experience. Besides they're afraid of me."_ Joelle confessed.

"_Afraid of you? How can it be?" _Now the woman was intrigued.

"_They think I'm inadequate, moody and sometimes crazy, spoilt child." _

"_From this point in detail, please,"_ Emily looked at her puzzled.

"_My classmates were surprised to see me in their class. One guy tried to make fun of me. He took my book and started to throw it to his friends. I didn't do anything. I left the room and went straight to the principal's office. I explained the situation and teachers helped me to solve the problem. Then they wrote some rude words on my locker. I also told the teachers. Once Melisa, their friend, grabbed me for some reason I started to screech so loudly that she let me go because of a great surprise. Now they call me names and despise me but they don't touch me. It's cool." _She replied being very proud with herself but Emily wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"_What about friends?" _

"_I have friends."_

"_Who?"_

"_They are all in books. With good imagination you can have anything and can be anyone." _Joe explained.

"_I 's why you don't play with toys? What about reality?" _

"_Reality sucks and will always do."_

"_Do you think so?"_ These words hurt the woman somehow.

"_I know so."_ The child said affirmatively.

"_Try to write down everything you think when you imagining things,"_ Emily suggested.

"_What? Why? I know about this stupid therapy but it is idiotism!" _The girl snapped back and stood up to put the dirty dishes into the washing machine.

"_It's not a therapy. Nobody will read it. It'll be for you. Joanne Rowling also was making stories for her little son and now she is the most prominent writer. Maybe one day you'll take your diaries and make them true literature,"_ Emily turned everything upside down to make her theory believable and to trick the child to do this on purpose.

"_Hm, I'll think about that,"_ Joelle replied.

Suddenly the phone rang and Emily picked up the receiver.

"… _and when I supposed to know that you adopted a child?"_ said an angry voice.

"_Hi, mom."_ It was all she could chuck in a tirade.

"_Emily, is it some kind of a joke? Why do I find out about this from a friend of mine after already three weeks that this child is living with you? How should I understand it? Maybe if you get pregnant you'll let me know when you give birth or maybe when your kid goes to the university?"_ Mrs. Prentiss sounded disappointed.

"_Mom, I just thought…"_

"_She just thought! You always think! You nearly killed yourself because of that little criminal's bastard, now you're taking in your house a teenager you don't even know. Listen, I need to see this girl. Besides, she should get acquainted with her relatives. So, I'm waiting for you at my place on Sunday at five p.m. Please, don't be late and dress appropriately. It'll be a nice family dinner." _

"_But, mom, I…"_

"_No excuses! Sunday at five. I'm looking forward to seeing you two. Bye!"_ and the line went dead.

"_Fuck!" _said Emily looking at the phone in her hand.

"_Fuck? It was you mother, wasn't it? And you say 'fuck' after your mother's call?"_ Joe was amazed.

"_Hey, no cursing in this house!"_ The woman warned the girl.

"_You first started it! If you can do it then I can say it too."_

"_No you can't. Tell it once again and I'll cut your pocket money in half." _

"_It doesn't matter I already have my savings. What did you mom want?"_ Joe asked.

"_She invited us for dinner on Sunday."_

"_Cool. I'll see my granny."_ She looked wickedly at Emily.

"_Believe me, it's not so cool and we need a dress for you." _

"_No way. I'm sick and tired of wearing this uncomfortable uniform at school. I'll dress up in jeans and a shirt."_

"_No, you don't get it. My mom is an ambassador. She will kill me if you come dressed as a cow girl." _

"_You're afraid of her, aren't you?" _

"_No, I'm not. We're just very, very different, that's all. Today we go shopping." _Emily sent the child an apologetic look.

"_No, now I'm going to school. If you're afraid of your mom you can put on whatever you want but I'll go in jeans and a T-Shirt."_ The girl said firmly took her backpack and hurried to the door because the school bus was already waiting outside.

**The same day, at the BAU's office**

It was the end of the day. The team was tired of paper-work and everyone counted minutes to go home. Emily politely knocked at the door to Hotch's office. She entered and made two steps to his desk placing a photo on the table before her boss.

"_Hotch, can you explain me this?"_ The picture was of Hotch and Dr. Weiss and some other men in camouflage uniforms somewhere in the desert.

"_What exactly do you need to know?"_ He simply asked.

"_How long do you know George Weiss and what happened to Dr. Granshield? Did you arrange this?"_ She interrogated.

"_Yes, you're right. George and I are friends. He helped me after Haley's death. I hoped he will help you too,"_ Aaron confessed.

"_Hotch, it's my private life! How could you?! Who am I for you? First, you fake my death to 'save me' as you say, though after three months at the hospital I go straight to work as mole at the CIA department in France because somebody leaks the information. Now this! Do you really try to protect me or just to fulfill your ambitions?"_ She hissed at him.

"_Listen, Emily. We are all concerned about you. I wouldn't have done it if I weren't sure that George would definitely help. When I understood that you're lying to Dr. Granshield it was my decision to switch her to a better specialist. I don't want my people hurt or going crazy just because they feel insecure. I won't let that happen again. Elle Greenaway had to go because of that. I'm sorry, but nobody of us wants to see you disappear again from our lives. You're too important member of this team. If you want to change the shrink it's your choice. But be sure I will analyze every report from him or her." _

"_Is it a warning?" _Emily asked angrily.

"_No, Emily. It is my responsibility. I do whatever it takes to make my employees feel protected. Besides, I'm still your boss."_ He said firmly.

Prentiss snorted, took the photo from his table and closed the door behind her.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Comments, please**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Agent Angel**

**Part 10**

**by Rondabunny**

"_I quit your pocket money in half and no sweets for the rest of the week!"_ Prentiss shouted from her room putting on her shoes. She was wearing grey top and black pants instead of the dress she had prepared.

"_Cool, I don't get fat!"_ Joelle stood in the hall in jeans, checkered shirt and trainers.

"_Ok, let's go."_ Prentiss snapped pushing the child towards the door.

Half an hour later the car stopped near a very pretty mansion surrounded by the garden full with flowers, trees and bushes. The beds were well-groomed and the whole house looked attractive and grand.

"_Wow, your mom has a big house."_ The girl even whistled as she saw the view.

"_Fine, ready?"_ Emily looked for her bag nervously taking the key from the car.

"_Of course, why shouldn't I be?"_ Joe answered simply stepping out of the car.

Prentiss knocked on the door and after a minute a housemaid opened it.

"_Hello, Sue."_ Emily greeted her heartedly hugging the old lady.

"_Miss Emily, haven't seen you for ages!"_ The woman returned the hug but very quickly got the grip of herself. _"Your mother is waiting for you."_

They heard the footsteps and a woman very good looking for her age appeared in the room. She came to Emily with dignity evaluating the situation and each person in the room. Mrs. Prentiss made a gesture that she is hugging her daughter and kissing her but generally the hug and the kiss were done mostly into the air. It was done just for the sake of propriety. An old man also followed the woman's example and hugged Emily which didn't evoke any emotions on the face of the younger woman. They exchanged civilities and suddenly the old couple turned their yeas to the girl standing in front of them.

"_Mom, Peter, this is Joelle,"_ Prentiss said awkwardly without giving any detail about the girl.

"_Joelle, this is my mom, Elizabeth Prentiss and my step-father, Peter Crane." _

"_Greets, Mrs. P! Wassup? Em told me lots 'bout u," _Joelle shook Mrs. Prentiss hand very firmly causing her to crinkle a little.

"_Fine, thank you. Emily wasn't so eager to tell me about you. Now I understand why." _She took away her hand and looked at the girl with disgust.

"_Ya hav' a big Mcmansion. Can I check Em's room?" _Joe looked at three astonished adults with innocence on her face.

"_I'm afraid there's no Emily's room in this house," _Mrs. Prentiss pronounced.

"_How come! Ain't you livin' he for long?"_

"_Yes, but Emily went away long ago. So I turned her room into a guestroom. Anyway, dinner will be ready in half an hour. Emily, let's talk for a while. Peter, please, show Joelle our house."_

When the door of her mother's study closed after Emily Mrs. Prentiss jumped on her daughter.

"_Emily, what is that?! No wonder you didn't want to tell me about her!"_

"_Mom, you don't understand. She's joking, trying to piss me off."_ Emily explained but in vain. _"I've been fighting with her since this morning. She didn't want to wear a proper dress for this evening and we had an argument because she went away after breakfast and came back only two hours before we had to leave. She didn't want to come. She doesn't like new people. That's why she behaves like an idiot."_

"_What on earth did you adopt the child on the first place?!" _The ambassador wanted to know the truth because this girl annoyed her.

"_I wanted to know if I can be anyone else except a spy, shrink-agent or non-existing person who works underground to defend the government interests. I want to be human."_

"_If you told me earlier about that case with Doyle you wouldn't have suffered so much." _Elizabeth said coldly.

"_Since when are you involved in such affairs?"_ She looked at her mother and understood everything _"You were the one who sold me to the CIA. It wasn't Hotch. You did that."_

Her mother didn't answer but didn't deny it either: _"You're my only child. I would do whatever it takes to protect you."_

"_Mom, do you think working as a mole is saving me? That agent who leaked the information nearly killed me."_

"_Still you're here talking to me." _Mrs. Prentiss smiled.

This was her mother, the devil incarnate. Emily felt being a pawn in a big game of chess. She knew for her mother she would always be a simple chess piece that could be sacrificed any time. The woman wanted to scream, break everything in the room, take the girl and run from this house but she stayed and continued politely chatting about things until the housemaid called them for dinner.

At the table Joelle continued behaving as an uneducated teen.

"_Gee, Mrs. P, the hizzy is awesome. I fall in like." _

"_Joe, cut the crap or I smack you. I mean it!"_ Emily's tone told the girl not to mess up with her foster parent.

"_I'm sorry, you have a gorgeous mansion, Mrs. Prentiss." _The kid said taking her elbows off the table and placing a napkin aside near her plate.

"_Joelle, tell me, please, where did you meet Emily?"_ the old woman started interrogation.

"_At the police station. They accused me of killing my parents."_

The ambassador nearly choked on her food:_ "What?" _

"_No, they didn't. She was the victim of a serial killer. He tortured and killed families. Joe was the only victim who escaped. Now she is the principal witness on the case." _Emily corrected the girl's story.

"_So, you want to tell me that she's in witness protection program?"_ the ambassador's voice sounded disappointed.

"_No, she isn't. The police arrested the guy. He is on the trial right now." _Emily spoke.

"_Emily told me that you're in the 8__th__ grade of the Soundview School. Do you like it there?" _Elizabeth asked.

"_School like school. Some teachers are good others are medium, many rich but silly students."_

"_Have you already made friends at school?"_ Mr. Crane asked.

"_No, not many."_

The rest of the evening went quite good. In the end Mr. Crane gave Joelle a box with something in it. As they found out later it was a very expensive handmade porcelain doll. Emily just sighed because she knew that it was a piece of art to admire but not to play with and Joe was happy because she didn't need to play with it.

"_Your mom isn't that bad. Why are you so afraid of her?"_

"_I'm not afraid of her. Haven't you noticed how she disagreed with everything I say?" _

"_Yes, but she disagreed not only with you but also with Mr. Crane. Are they married by the way?"_ Joe asked curiously.

"_No, they're not. I don't think they will…"_

"_Where's your father?" _The child was curious.

"_He died when I was 9."_ Emily said remembering good time with her father and all the misery she suffered after his death.

"_I'm sorry," _Joe replied.

"_Joe, whom did you copy when you started behaving like an uneducated brat?"_ Emily changed the topic.

"_Ah, one boy from one of my classes. He spoke in such a way nobody understood him."_ She replied.

"_Are you behaving in that way at school, 'cause if you do I want you to stop that. I'm an adult and I know what you try to show but kids, they won't stand that for long. You can get beaten one day. I don't want that to happen." _The woman warned.

"_Don't worry. I'm not like that. I'm just a loaner and I like it that way. They don't interfere in my world I don't interfere in theirs. That's an idea."_

"_It's a very sad idea."_

"_I like it that way."_

"_Still for your behavior you're grounded for the whole week. No chocolate and only half of your pocket money," _she voiced the verdict.

"_Yes, Ma'am. If you don't mind I go to shower and then to bed. It was a long day. But your mother still didn't like me."_ the girl concluded

"_Why do you think so?"_

"_She doesn't like anybody except herself."_

Emily didn't say anything though she admitted to herself that the kid was right.

**Two days later** when agent Prentiss was on her team mission in New Jersey her phone rang and very sad voice of Mrs. Brendon told her that Mrs. Brendon's brother got really ill and she had to go to him immediately and maybe it would continue for long so she couldn't stay with Joelle anymore. It really disappointed Prentiss but she calmed Mrs. Brendon down and with her blessing she let the woman go. Garcia was with them this time, that's why she couldn't even ask the geek to stay with Joe and she didn't want to involve ambassador Prentiss in this mess. In the evening as usual Joe's phone rang and she picked up the receiver.

"_Hello, Hedgehog. How are you?"_ Emily started the conversation.

"_Great! Got the whole school in your apartment. We're having fun!"_ The girl replied cheerfully but Emily didn't hear anything but the music from the movie "Monster in Paris".

"_Ah, cool. I'm glad that you brought your friends. Now let's talk seriously. You're on your own until I come home. Although your dream finally came true, don't be so excited. You are now responsible for yourself. You'll find cash in the middle drawer in my room next to the bed. There is not much about $500, so try not to waste all in one day, 'cause I don't know yet when I come home. It can be this week or two weeks, I'm not sure. You'll have to cook and do the household all by yourself, I'm sorry. I'll call you each day in the evening to make sure you're fine."_

"_As if you haven't been calling each single day even when Mrs. Brendon was here_." The child sighed.

"_Fine, try to show me that you're a smart kid and you don't get in a mess until I am back. How was your school today?"_

And they started talking about some unimportant things as Joelle saw them.

"_Ok, I love you, Hedgehog. Hear you tomorrow, bye."_

"_Bye, Em." _Joe put down the receiver, went back to the TV-set and sat near sleeping Sergio on a couch.

**Five days later. **

"_Emily, are you all right? You look paler than usually."_ A very concerned Penelope asked her colleague.

"_I'm great, nothing to worry about."_ Emily replied quickly hiding a bottle with pepto bismol in her purse. Pen bumped on Emily at the lady's room and saw that the other woman was hiding something. She knew that to pester with questions would lead to a dead end. But she chalked up to make Morgan find out what was going on with Prentiss.

The girl waited and waited for the phone to ring but it was silent and the only thing she could hear was rain pouring outside and sounds of drops squashing over the window. When Emily didn't phone at 9 p.m. to tell her "Good night" Joelle became worried but thought maybe she was somewhere in the field running after a bad guy and she would call her later but hours went by and the phone was mute. At 12 p.m. worry overcame patience and she called Emily but nobody answered. She listened to the tone, no reply. The answering machine told her to leave the message. This freaked her out. She pressed speed dialing and…

"_Agent Jennifer Jareau. Speaking"_ was the answer.

"_Hm… Good evening, agent Jareau, can I talk to agent Prentiss?"_ shy childish voice asked.

"_My God! Joelle, is that you?" _J.J. was definitely not prepared to hear the kid at this hour of the night.

"_Yeah, Emily didn't call today. So, I dialed her but she didn't answer either. Is she ok?"_ Joe's voice was trembling though she tried hard not to show her concern.

Other members of the team who sat in this hospital were now starring at a very frustrated J.J. with the phone pressed to her ear.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hope you enjoy it. Comments, please…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Agent Angel**

**Part 11**

**by Rondabunny**

"_Joelle, sweetheart, can I talk to your governess?"_ J.J. didn't want to upset the child.

"_Ah, Mrs. Brendon went shopping,"_ the girl lied.

"_Of course,"_ J.J. nodded her head knowingly, _"Joe, don't play with me. It's 12 p.m., please, call ."_

"_Yeah, right," _she stopped in confusion trying to figure out what to say next but couldn't come with any smart answer. _"Why can't you tell me if Emily's ok?"_

"_Are you there alone?"_

"_No, I'm not." _Joe replied firmly. _"What's happened to Em?"_

"_Who are you with?" _J.J. continued interrogation as if she didn't hear girl's questions.

"_With Sergio! Listen, agent Jareau, if you don't tell me right now what's going on with Emily I will phone your boss or the head office and I'll find it out!"_ Joelle hissed in the receiver trying to stay calm.

"_Fine, calm down, please. Em's at the hospital. She caught a bullet in her shoulder. She can't answer the phone 'cause she's on sedatives. Doctor said she must have a rest. I promise she will phone you in the morning."_ J.J. used her most soothing voice to calm the girl down but this was half the truth.

"_Why did you want to speak to Mrs. Brendon then?" _she asked suspiciously.

"_I didn't want you to worry too much. Emily will be as good as new in the morning." _

"_When will you come back?" _Joelle sounded worried.

"_I don't know in a day or two,"_ the blonde woman continued lying. _"Listen, kid. Emily will ring you in the morning. Now you must go to sleep. Good night, Joelle. Sleep tight."_

"_Good night, agent Jareau." _She replied and disconnected.

All the eyes were turned now to J.J.

"_Was it Joe?"_ Garcia shot immediately.

"_Yeah, I think she's there on her own and Prentiss didn't tell us anything about it. Smart and ugly but Will with Henry went fishing with his friend. I could've called him but for nothing,"_ J.J. apologized.

"_J.J., it's not your fault. I can't stand that woman. She adopts a child and leaves her alone. Did anybody of you know that she had an ulcer?"_ Morgan hit angrily the wall with his fist.

"_I knew, she told me when I didn't want to come for team reunion at Rossi's house."_ Reid remembered.

"_Great, why didn't you tell us?"_ Morgan asked irritated.

"_Emily kept my secret when I told her that I had headaches. Though she died short after that or whatever you may call it."_ Dr. Reid confessed.

"_I think we should call Mrs. Prentiss. She's in Washington. She can take care of the child," _Hotch suggested.

"_I'm not so sure it's such a great idea. Emily introduced the girl to her mother a week ago. Ambassador wasn't so excited to see the child. Emily didn't tell, but maybe her mother told her to get rid of the girl," _said Rossi. _"Listen, it's no use for everybody to be here. Garcia, can you book the nearest flight for me. In the morning I'll be at place and check on the kid. You may stay and find out about Emily's condition."_

"_Sure, I'll do it right away,"_ Garcia mumbled and took out the computer from her bag.

When Joelle put the receiver her whole body started shaking uncontrollably. She grabbed a pillow from the couch embraced it tightly to her fragile form and began crying. The girl knew that something got really wrong and maybe she wouldn't see the woman again. Every time when she met a good person something went wrong and he or she disappeared from her life. The child remembered all the beautiful moments she had with Emily as well as all their fights. Now she realized that she should have shown the woman that she was the one mother she wanted to have all her life but Joelle didn't.

"_Please, Emily, don't die. I'll be good. I'll do whatever you want. Please, don't die..,"_ the child chanted, cried and cried until her sullen, tired body yielded to an uneasy sleep.

Emily was in resuscitation. Doctors stabilized her but nobody could tell if she survived this night. The explosion didn't hurt her too much. She was in a bullet-proof jacket so metallic pieces of the bomb wounded her right shoulder and some pieces doctors took out her legs. Legs weren't damaged badly but a metal piece stuck in her shoulder bone and it cause medics a problem, though the surgery went good. The greatest concern was her internal bleeding. She started coughing blood at the hospital and it turned to be her ulcer. Emily was taken immediately in the surgery room and the operation lasted for two and half hours. Doctor told the team that ulcer perforation looked really ugly and if she survived this night it would be a miracle. It was true. At 3 in the morning Emily's heart stopped and it took three minutes to make it start beating again. Hotch sent others to bed that's why only he and Morgan knew what Emily was trough during this hell of a night.

The ringing of the phone woke Joe's up. She didn't recognize the number but she answered it.

"_Hello, Joelle Garrette. Speking."_

"_Joelle, it's David Rossi, Emily's colleague. How are you doing?" _Rossi calm voice sounded in the receiver.

"_Fine, is Emily up already?"_

"_No, she's still sleeping. Would you mind if I come to stay with you until Emily comes back? She would appreciate that." _

"_I'm not sure. Let's ask her when she wakes up."_

This reply puzzled Rossi a little but he had to persuade the child.

"_Ok. Actually, I'm standing right behind your door. It would be very nice of you to open it for a poor old man."_ He tried to evoke some kind of compassion.

"_Uhu, said a wolf to seven young kids." _Joelle made her way to the entrance door and looked into the peephole. She recognized the man. She saw him at the police station and then on the plane when for first time she flew with her new foster parent.

Rossi heard clicking of locker and the door opened.

"_Hi,"_ he put away his mobile phone, took his travelling bag and came inside.

"_How bad is Em?"_ said Joelle locking up the door.

"_We'll see maybe at 9 a.m. I'll call them and ask. How about good strong coffee and croissants?" _the man asked putting a bag with croissants on the kitchen table.

"_I don't drink coffee, but there is some there."_ She pointed to a shelf.

The girl poured some water into coffee machine and Rossi switched it on. He noticed that everything was on its place. There wasn't any dust anywhere and everything was crystal clean as if somebody cleaned everything and went away. He was drinking coffee in silence examining Joelle's sad form. A cup of tea and a croissant were before her on the table. The girl absent-mindedly turned the cup but didn't drink it.

"_How bad is Emily?"_ the child asked.

"_She got into an explosion last night. Damaged her shoulder badly but it's not a big deal. Doctors are worried about her ulcer. They spent more than two hours in surgery room last night. I hope she'll be ok."_ Rossi said looking at the reaction.

The girl nodded: _"Thank you."_

"_What for?"_

"_For telling the truth,"_ she smiled at him a weak smile.

**Two hours later Rossi phoned Hotchner:**

"_Hi, Aaron. Any news on Prentiss?" _

"_No, not yet. Doctor said after the night's incident she might be in coma,"_ Hotch informed.

"_What incident?"_ Dave didn't hide his worry behind the words.

"_Her heart stopped tonight. Medics were able to bring her back, but she wasn't breathing for about three or four minutes,"_ Aaron told the older man. _"How's Joelle?"_

"_Fine, as stubborn as Emily. She went to school. I tried to make her stay at home but she told me if she doesn't appear at the lesson it will raise suspicion and she couldn't let Emily down. She tries hard not to show she cares but she barely ate at breakfast today. I think she went to school hungry. This child really cares about our Em."_

"_I'm glad to hear that. She deserves a good family," _Aaron said smiling.

"_Yeah, tell Morgan that if he wants to reprimand Emily for leaving the child alone that this girl can already live on her own. I believe she can survive in any situation and the apartment is in perfect order. So, Em knew that she could trust her."_

"_Ok, Dave. I will. I'll ring you if anything changes."_

"_Good, bye for now."_

**Three hours later at the hospital:**

Emily woke up startled. She made a motion to get up. It caused too much pain, so it made her moan. J.J. was sitting in a chair near the bed. She stood up.

"_Em, everything's alright. You're safe."_ She gently took Emily's hand in hers and looked into woman's eyes.

"_J.J., Joe… call her… She's alone…"_ the woman whispered trying hard to pronounce the words correctly because her mouth was too dry and she was in an unbearable pain.

"_Don't worry. She's at school and Rossi is with her." _

This surprised Emily. If Joe knew what happened and went to school when for the child it didn't matter if Emily was dead or alive. This thought shocked the dark haired woman. The pain became even acuter.

"_This girl could become an investigator one day. She nearly beat the hell out of me when she called yesterday. She's very concerned about you, though you can be proud of her. Whatever happens she'll never betray your legend. Today she went to school just because she didn't want the teachers to be suspicious and not to make any trouble for you. I think you've won her trust in you. The question is when would you believe in us?"_ She smiled a small smile and gave the patient some water.

"_Thank you,"_ Emily thanked for water. She relaxed a little knowing that the child was fine.

Each break between lessons Joelle ran to her locker to make sure if she received any message on her mobile, 'cause it was restricted to bring phones in the classroom. Finally, she saw it and went happily to her Maths class which was the subject she liked the most. When the bell rang and her last lesson was over she was really surprised to see agent Rossi in the hall talking to the principal.

"_Hello, how was your day?"_ Dave asked when she approached them.

"_What are you doing here, Mr. Rossi?" _She counter-questioned.

"_While Emily is away, I'm taking care of you. Let's go home."_

Rossi thanked the principal for something and headed to the exit. Joelle followed him to the car.

"_How's Em?"_ the girl sounded extremely agitated.

"_She sent her love to you. She will stay in the hospital for a couple of days until she can be transported here. You'll stay at my place while she's at the hospital. Then you go back to Em."_ The man explained the situation.

"_Why? I can stay at her place. I don't need a baby-sitter! Besides, I can't leave Sergio."_

"_We'll take Sergio with us,"_ Dave replied.

"_Cats get used to one place and they can run away if there not at home. Why can't you live in Em's apartment for a while? I can stay alone I proved it!"_ The child was frustrated.

"_Sergio lived for seven months with Penelope and survived as you see. You're going to my place because it is more comfortable for me and for Emily. I have my habits and for an old man to change something is very difficult. Emily agreed to that. You will like it there. I have a big house with the garden. I'm a great cook. You won't need to cook or to launder your clothes. Isn't it great?" _He painted a picture of a paradise but the girl didn't like it.

"_Not at all. Can I call Emily?" _Joelle grumbled.

"_Not now. She's sleeping right now. We'll call her later."_

Joelle was helping Rossi with dinner and watching a very shocked cat, which was wandering about the kitchen and sniffing air around him. Everything was unusual and the cat definitely didn't like the smell of something strange and far away from Emily's smell. Suddenly Joe's phone rang and she eagerly grabbed it from the table.

"_Hi, how are you doing?"_ She said happily in the receiver.

"_Like I got into an explosion,"_ followed the answer.

The girl chuckled: _"You sound tired, but I like that you can sound at all. It's a big deal."_

Emily smiled: _"How's Rossi?"_

"_Still alive. We're making dinner and poor Sergio tries to find the place he would like to call his bed…"_

"_Glad to hear that,"_ Emily just imagined the picture of Rossi, girl and the cat in one room. It must be a pain in the neck for agent Rossi at the moment.

"_Is it really necessary for me to stay here? I can stay at your place. I was doing fine,"_ she heard the girl spoke.

"_Sorry, hedgehog. I'm stuck here for three more days. It'll be safer for you to stay with Rossi. Please, behave yourself."_

"_Or you'll smack me, I remember."_ This phrase made Prentiss blush.

"_Ok, hedgehog. Be good. I love you. Can you, please, give phone to Rossi?"_

"_For you,"_ Joelle gave him the phone.

Emily thanked the old man for his kindness. They talked for two minutes and then Rossi returned to his dinner.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Review, please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Agent Angel**

**by Rondabunny**

**Chapter 12**

"_Are you still here? I thought everybody went back to Quantico,"_ Emily spoke when she saw Morgan sitting next to her hospital bed and reading a book. She just opened her eyes after a bad sleep.

"_Don't even imagine that you can get rid of me. After seven months of hell I won't let you die on me ever again. I promised that to myself."_ He replied putting the book away.

It was her third day in the hospital. The doctor prescribed her bed rest, so, she felt awkward when nurses came and helped her with everything. She was on painkillers because of pain in her shoulder and her injured stomach. Emily was sick of diet and of the hospital food. She didn't eat much and already started to lose weight.

"_Why didn't you tell us about your ulcer?"_ Morgan started again. He left this conversation for today. He knew they would be here alone and there would be nobody to stop him from asking.

"_Are you a doctor?"_ she bit him back but her voice sounded too tired.

"_No, but I would have known and I would have helped!"_ Derek said like a spoilt child who didn't want to admit that it would be a mistake.

"_How, by keeping an eagle eye on me when I eat, by protecting me of monsters we see each day? No offence, Derek, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."_ She said not wanting to hurt him.

"_I see, every time you end up in the hospital. You died again. We watched medics trying hard to turn on your heart. What did you see this time? Cold and dark? I felt that when I was watching them working over your body. I thought that now she's gone forever." _He was angry with her and at the same time felt pity for her.

"_It was cold and dark until I heard a voice calling for me. I went to the voice and went and went. I don't remember if I reached the person. Though the voice was soothing, I trusted it."_ She answered making herself comfortable on the pillows.

"_Emily, I'm glad you're here with us. Why didn't you tell about Jo?"_ He didn't want to stop this pressure. He wanted to understand this woman-puzzle. He always wanted to but was too far to solve this enigma.

"_Does Hotch or JJ ask anyone for help? They don't shift their problems on somebody else."_

"_You're not right. Sometimes when JJ doesn't have a baby-sitter she asks Reid or Garcia. They are always eager to help."_ Morgan remembered the last time Reid was spending time with Henry.

"_Garcia and Reid are godparents of this boy." _She disagreed.

"_Emily, do you hear yourself? You left her nearly for a week alone. She's 11!"_ He shouted. He couldn't hold this anger inside anymore. He didn't know why he was so furious because she was here with him safe and sound and still he wanted to beat the senses out of her.

"_Derek, this is my child right now. I will bring her up my way. If you want to say that I'm a horrible mother than you may go and inform social workers but don't go off into hysterics as a teenage girl. My ears hurt after explosion!"_ She hissed at him and closed her eyes in pain.

Morgan left the room.

**Three days later, Rossi's mansion:**

"_Hi, Emily. How are you?"_ Rossi's voice sounded in the receiver.

"_Great, on Friday they will transfer me. So I will still be in the hospital but at least if Joelle wants to come she's welcome."_ Emily confessed.

"_Of course, she's missing you badly. How could you find a child who are so similar to you, I can't even imagine. Sergio soon will be an overweight cat because she feeds him before school and after school and even at night! He already started avoiding all the hugs and caressing he receives every day. Poor creature will die soon of much attention she's paying to him,"_ informed Rossi.

Emily chuckled:_ "Wow, what can I say. I hope he'll survive."_

"_On the other hand she doesn't eat anything. I made her "pancetta", "caponata", "riso tonnato", "ravioli" but she doesn't like them. She takes some bites politely and then says that she's full. I even bought her hamburgers. She doesn't eat them either. I don't know what to do? How do you feed her?" _Rossi was really worried.

"_Dave, relax. Joelle had an eating disorder when I brought her to my place after that case. She couldn't eat. She was throwing up even bread that she with a lot of effort tried to push in. Maybe she's blaming herself in some way. I don't know. I'll try to talk to her. Thank you, Dave, for everything. Don't worry. I'll talk to her."_

Few minutes later Emily was talking to the girl. She clearly heard that whatever she said to Joelle was said in vain. The child drifted apart. The woman could hear it in the abrupt answers, strange too shy tone of girl's voice. Something was wrong and Emily felt that. Nevertheless, she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't even help herself to stand and walk around the ward or go to the bathroom. She was useless. Morgan left two days ago. They didn't give him the possibility to stay longer. He had to be at work. She said how much she loved the girl as usual. Emily wanted the child to get used to these words, to get used that she would always care but this time she felt that one and half months was wasted. Joelle closed inside and put on the armor again. This alerted Emily.

A day passed and Rossi was really angry that someone could disturb him from a pile of files he was examining so carefully. But the voice on the phone was stern and demanded him to come immediately to school.

"_Where are you going, Rossi, an early lunch?" _Morgan gibed at him.

"_Something happened at school. The principal said I should come immediately."_ David just shrugged his shoulders.

"_Oh, should we call SWAT to rescue her?"_ Derek continued in his mocking style.

"_No, I think I can handle it," _Rossi replied calmly and went to the elevator.

"_What do we have a short day today?"_ asked Jennifer as she was carrying old documents to Hotch to put a stamp on them.

"_No, Prentiss Junior made something inappropriate at school and our daddy went to rescue her."_

"_Oh!"_ JJ rolled her eyes, smiled and went to her boss's office.

When agent Rossi entered the principal's office the picture he saw there was extraordinary. A fourteen year-old boy was sitting on a chair. His face, neck, jacket and shirt were covered in blue paint. It was definitely obvious that he couldn't wash it off. Joelle was sitting on the other chair. Buttons on her jacket were ripped away. Her blouse was partially covered in blue paint but everything else looked fine except her nose that swelled up. It was certainly bleeding not long ago.

"_Joelle, are you ok?"_ Rossi bent to look at girl's face but she deflected his hand when he wanted to carefully touch her chin to look at her nose.

"_I'm fine, nothing to worry about."_ She grumbled and looked down to avoid his concerned eyes.

"_Mr. Rossi, she's ok. The doctor already examined her. Nothing to worry about," _said the principal.

"_This stupid girl nearly blinded my son! Do you think it's alright! That's what happens when you take at you school disgusting orphans!"_ A middle aged woman shouted at the principal.

"_Please, Mrs. Fitzpatrick, calm down and come with me. Mr. Rossi, follow me, please. We need to talk."_ The principal invited them to the adjoining room.

The verdict was obvious. Joelle was expelled from school for one week and Rossi had to pay for the damage caused to the hall by methylene blue which Joelle used as a filling for her improvised bomb.

"_So, young lady, I think you owe me an explanation,"_ said Rossi getting into the car.

"_It was an unsuccessful experiment,"_ the girl spitted out.

"_Was it? In my opinion it was a very thought-out check and mate."_ Rossi stated.

"_Spank me then,"_ she mumbled and looked out through the car window.

"_Judging by your appearance you got your lumps for today. Does it hurt?"_ He looked in the rear-view mirror.

"_Not really,"_ she lied. _"Where are we going?"_ Joelle asked as she saw that the car didn't turn on the right road to Rossi's mansion.

"_I'm not leaving you alone at home."_

"_Oh, no,"_ she replied with annoyance, shook her head and lowered down at the back seat to make her face disappear from the rear-view window.

When Morgan saw Joe's bridge of the nose in plaster he whistled.

"_That's huge, even Emily looks better than you."_ He joked but after he met Rossi's stern eyes he hurried to the diner where he had to meet with Garcia and JJ.

Rossi followed the girl to his studio and closed the door.

"_Where's Em's office?"_ he finally heard her small voice after she was tired from examination of this room.

"_She works there next to Reid's table."_ He showed her Emily's table from his window. The girl nodded.

The old man offered her lunch which he bought at a restaurant they were passing by. She refused as usual. She took out one of her books and started reading it. The day went on silently. Reid, JJ, Garcia and Morgan wanted to talk to the girl. All their attempts came to nothing because she didn't go out of Rossi's office and they didn't have a good excuse to get in. At home she fed the cat as usual, ate a sandwich with tea and went to her room saying that she was tired and would go to bed early.

At 1 a.m. the girl with a backpack sneaked carefully down the staircase in complete darkness. When she was ready to turn the door handle and leave this house forever. Suddenly the light switched up and she froze in surprise.

"_Can I ask, you have left a note 'cause Prentiss would like to know it." _agent Rossi was sitting quietly in an arm-chair near the coffee table.

She turned sharply and looked at him: _"For how long are you sitting here?"_

"_Come and sit." _He invited her to sit in another chair that was next to the table. She obeyed.

"_Where did you want to go?"_

"_I don't know."_ She said in a small voice.

"_Emily will be transferred here to the hospital tomorrow. That was the point? You wanted to run away before she gets here, why?" _

"_She will die if I stay,"_ was the answer.

"_Who told you that nonsense?" _

"_Everybody does…"_ She sniffed.

"_That's why you bullied that boy at school? For Emily to think what an awful kid she adopted?! But the truth is, that guy was a pain in the neck and he had one last warning, you knew that. He terrorized not only his classmates and children from lower grades but his parents also put the principal under pressure. Now the police are involved. They will investigate it thoroughly. Still he's permanently expelled. He doesn't come back again. You won and now you want to run away." _

"_How did you know?" _She was surprised for the second time today.

"_I'm a behavioral expert. I'm sure that you were lucky because the consequences for you could have been much more terrible. Believe me." _ Rossi gave her a tissue because she couldn't control tears anymore.

"_That's how you figured out that I'm leaving today?" _

"_No, Emily told me after your strange conversation with her in the morning and in the evening, especially in the evening."_

"_Uhu."_ She exclaimed between the sniffs.

"_She knows everything about that little incident at school. Tomorrow she wants to see you at the hospital. Don't disappoint her. She loves you."_

The child nodded and sniffed once again.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. I look forward to them.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Agent Angel**

**Part 13**

**by Rondabunny**

"_Hey! That's huge! Have you run into a bulldozer?"_ Emily greeted the girl who came into the ward accompanied by agent Rossi.

"_You don't look better either,"_ the kid deflected and stared seriously at Emily wanting to figure out how bad was her injures.

"_That wasn't really polite, kiddo. Come here and give me a hug," _The woman demanded like a spoilt child who didn't get a portion of kisses from his mom today.

"_Since then I'm a give anyone a hug?" _Joelle looked inquisitively at Prentiss.

"_Come on, don't be a grumpy."_ She stretched to the girl her good hand. Joelle came closer.

"_Hey, that's not fair. They told me you're still weak as a snail!"_ the girl was struggling not to fall down on Emily as the woman pulled her with one hand on the bed.

"_It's you who doesn't eat anything! I've missed you so much."_ Emily tousled girl's hair a little and let her go.

Prentiss glanced at the girl one more time and said: _"You look like guttersnipe with that plaster. I think, you made this week hot for agent Rossi. I'm sorry, David."_

"_No, it was a very interesting week for me and I think it'll be two more while you're staying here." _Rossi sat on the chair next to the bed.

"_No, no. I'll call a nanny agency and somebody will stay with her."_

"_Emily, there's no need. It's my pleasure. I'm just an old man living alone with my books. Jo is a great company. How are you doing?" _

"_Thank you, Dave, I owe you huge. I'm fine as you see," _she told as usual.

David saw how much weight she has lost for one week. He saw dark circles under her eyes and how much sadness and concern was in them even when she tried to be cheerful. He excused himself to go for a cup of coffee, but instead went to find the doctor while Joelle was in the ward with her foster parent. The child was shocked to see a lot of tubes running out from woman's good hand and from under the blanket.

"_Does it hurt?"_ She asked worriedly.

"_No, not much. So, tell me what's happened at school. Your nose is like a tomato."_

"_I thought, Mr. Rossi told you everything."_

"_He did, I want to hear your interpretation." _Emily patted on the bed inviting Joelle to sit closer.

"_I got expelled for a week."_ She confessed.

"_Great, then I'll see you here each day!" _

"_Yeah,"_ Joelle looked at her shyly and smiled a small smile though inside she wanted to cry because only this very night she nearly ran away from the woman who really understood her.

On Saturday the whole team was at the hospital. Garcia decorated Emily's room with balloons, flowers and a big poster that ran "Get Better As Soon As Possible". They were talking and making jokes about Emily and Joelle's "similar injuries". Today Rossi looked more relaxed. Doctor assured him that Emily will put on weight but healing needs time and she was very agitated while staying in other hospital. This night Joelle didn't try to escape so he slept well. On Sunday he came in the morning. Hotch took Joelle to spend time together with Beth, JJ, Will, Jack and Henry at the Children's museum. Morgan was with his old friend out of the city. Garcia promised to visit Emily in the evening. Dr. Reid was sleeping after a long night at the theatre watching some kind of science fiction movie.

Emily was hardly trying not to crinkle her nose every time she put a spoon of gruel in her mouth. Rossi giggled looking at this picture.

"_Yeah, very funny. This is disgusting!"_ Emily grumbled.

"_They still don't give you normal food?"_ he asked coming into the room.

"_No, only this mashed mess. I don't even know what it is. It is sweet, viscous and looks like…"_ she stammered, _"no, let's not say how it looks or I'll vomit!"_

"_You are on a diet. What can I do? Doctor's prescription." _David said as a matter of fact.

She pushed away the bowl and leaned on her pillows.

"_Dave, did she want to run away?"_ she suddenly asked.

"_Yes, you were right. She wanted to run that very night."_

"_Thank you for being there for her."_

"_Em, I was there not only for her. Here at the BAU I finally understood the sense of the family. I was married free times got two sons one of them died and the other doesn't want to know me. I always wanted a daughter. You and JJ and Garcia are like daughters to me. Especially you, Emily. When you told me about that episode in Italy, I thought, what I would have done if I were your father. I couldn't even imagine what you felt that time if you were so afraid to tell your mother about your condition. I don't know what's happened between you and your mother, but I thought if it was better for the girl to live alone one week when to go to ambassador's house, then you have some damn good reasons not to do that. Now I figured out why. Jo is a copy of you in childhood. You don't want her to break down as you broke down when your dad died." _He said and watched her reaction.

"_You are right. In her short life she saw all kinds of vices and she remained honest, witty and brave. My mum can crush anyone. I know that she loves me and tries to protect me sometimes in very sadistic ways."_ She remembered that the team thought she had been dead for 7 months while after three months at the hospital she worked undercover again because of her mother's "care". _"I love her too, but Joe now needs stability. Her whole life was so unstable that she adapts to anything and avoids people even when they want to help. I'm going to change that."_

"_You already did."_

On Monday when Emily was chatting with Joelle they heard a knock on the door and then they invited the person in Emily felt really abashed. Dr. Weiss with a bunch of flowers stood at the door.

"_Good morning!"_ He greeted, _"I thought, if the patient is missing for two weeks then I have to find out what's going on."_ He grinned.

"I'm not a patient, Dr. Weiss." Em spited out.

"_You are Joelle? Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Gregory Weiss."_ He introduced to the girl and shook her hand which she took away as quickly as possible.

"_What kind of doctor are you?" _the girl asked inquisitively.

"_I'm a psychoanalyst." _

"_A shrink? Great!" _She turned to the woman: _"Ok, Em. I gotta go. I'll come later as usual." _

Joelle wanted to grab her backpack and disappear but she was stopped by Emily's hand which caught hers.

"_Please, don't leave me alone with him," _she whispered looking pleadingly at the girl. It was a cri de coeur. Every time when she had to face this man he made her feel vulnerable like she was a little chicken which got from the egg two minutes ago and is still wet and disoriented.

Dr. Weiss asked a nurse to put flowers in water and sat on a chair next to the bed.

"_Why aren't you in the school, Joelle?"_ the man asked.

"_Why aren't you at work?"_ she said with a lightning speed not even thinking.

"_Do you praise you child to skip school while you're in the hospital?"_ the shrink continued.

"_Is that a crime, Mr. Weiss?"_ Emily snapped back.

He watched them for a few seconds and started to laugh. He laughed and laughed. His laughter was so contagious that in a minute Emily and Joelle also were giggling together with him.

"_I'm sorry. You two are tarred with the same brush."_ He exclaimed.

Then they talked for more than an hour and he left with Joelle leaving Emily to have a rest. He gave Jo a lift to the library and drove away to his patients. After this small visit he came each day at the hospital and talked either to Prentiss or both girls if Joelle was there.

Next day Reid and Morgan stopped at the door to Emily's ward. It wasn't closed properly. So two guys could see everything that was going on inside from the glass window and could hear an interesting dialogue.

"_Come one, one more spoon for your mother," _the childish voice said.

Emily turned her head away from it.

"_Good girls have to respect their parents!"_ Joelle continued trying to make Emily open her mouth and eat.

"_I respect my mom but I don't respect this slush they are feeding me for more than one week!" _She said in disgust. Fortunately, closing her mouth before Joelle could put anything in it.

"_It's yummy. Look at it. Light green as you like. If it was a little bit bluish it would perfectly match your face,"_ Joelle giggled.

"_Are you jeering at ..?"_ Unfortunately she couldn't end the phrase as a spoon with soup filled her mouth.

"_Bingo!"_ the girl cheered.

Morgan and Reid couldn't hide away anymore. They came in laughing hysterically.

"_Thank God! Take her away from me. She's torturing me since morning!"_ Emily begged for a rescue.

"_Doctor said she must eat!"_ the girl protested.

"_You were here all day?" _Reid was surprised that medics let her stay all day long at the hospital.

"_No, I was here in the morning. Then I went to the library. If I'm not at school it doesn't mean I don't have to study. I came here 30 minutes ago and she doesn't eat." _

"_It's nearly empty. I think it's enough for today," _said Derek noticing that the girl had a great success. He couldn't make Prentiss eat nearly everything when he remained with her first days after the surgery. Joelle frowned but didn't complain. She took away the tray and Emily sighed with relief.

"_How are you doing?"_ Reid asked standing in front of her bed.

"_Fine, the doctor said he would let me stand up at the end of this week."_

"_That's awesome," _Spenser replied.

Rossi came an hour later and took away the girl. Morgan and Reid stayed longer and Emily had time to ask Morgan for help.

"_Derek, I know that you like listening to music. Can you do me a favor?"_ She said and began biting her lips.

"_Yes of course, anything I can." _

"_In two weeks I'll be home and I need someone to buy a present for Joelle while I'm here. In two weeks will be two months since she's my child. We had a bet. She laid a bet that I would leave her. So, I want to make a point. Could you, please, help me with the present?"_

"_Sure, I'll bring it to you as soon as you're back at home."_

A week passed. Prentiss was already able to go slowly round her ward and along the hall. While the team was away again searching for a serial killer somewhere in Oklahoma, agent Rossi consulted them from the office together with the technical analyst. Joelle went back to school and could come only in the evening. Prentiss spent all the time wandering about her ward or hospital hall, reading books, sleeping or watching soap-operas that littered broadcasting. During this week she learned more about the girl when she had found out in one and half months they were living together. Dr. Weiss was a big help. He didn't analyze her as a shrink. They talked like old friends and she started to feel comfortable when he came. He was an interesting person and storyteller. He made her laugh though it wasn't so good in her condition, so every time he apologized when laughter caused her pain.

"_Nobody brushed your hair today?" _Joelle came into the room and plopped her satchel on the chair.

"_My hairdresser was at school. I brushed it as I could with one hand," _Prentiss apologized. _"How is school?"_

"_Weird, since Andy's gone girls who neglected me started to pay too much attention. Today they even sat with me at one table at lunchtime." _Joelle said while brushing Emily's hair.

"_That is good! You're becoming popular."_ Emily looked at the child evilly. She knew that Jo didn't like to be always watched at especially at school.

"_It's disgusting. Can you imagine a nerd together with popular chicks?"_

"_Why not? A beautiful nerd can become a leader of the group and made these chicks even more popular and integrate not so popular guys."_ It was a piece of advice and a mock at the same time.

"_No, I'm a loner. That's how I like it."_ Joelle concluded. Emily just sighed.

On Friday night Garcia dropped Emily at her apartment and Rossi brought Joelle and Sergio back home. Old man told Joelle to visit him sometimes, kissed her in forehead and left them together with the technical analyst. It was a relief for Prentiss finally to feel at home. Joe helped her with things because her shoulder and arm was still in plaster.

**Sunday, Emily's apartment:**

Joelle woke up because somebody knocked at the door. Emily took the food and paid the delivery man. Joe quickly put on her top and jeans. Emily has never ordered anything to deliver. It was only 6 o'clock in the morning and it agitated the girl. She ran into the kitchen to find out what's happening.

"_Good morning, why aren't you sleeping?"_ asked Prentiss unpacking the boxes with food.

"_Morning, I can ask you the same."_ She told her seriously scanning the boxes.

"_It had to be a surprise, but alright then. Wait a sec."_

Prentiss hurried to her room and returned with a small box wrapped in paper and decorated with a bow.

"_It's for you."_ Emily gave kid the box.

"_What for? Today is not my birthday."_ She took the box really surprised.

"_Today is the end of our bet. I've won, haven't I?"_

The answer was silence.

"_Wow, it's an ipod! It's the best thing I've ever had!" _the girl exclaimed then she stared at the woman. _"Would it hurt if I hug you?"_

"_No, not at all,"_ said Emily, _"I love you, Joelle."_

The kid didn't say anything. They stood there embracing each other like forever.

**I would appreciate your reviews…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Agent Angel**

**Chapter 14**

**by Rondabunny**

"_Hey, what are you doing?" _Emily heard a bossy voice of the girl who was coming to the kitchen. The woman tried to make breakfast with one hand. She was cutting some tomatoes for sandwiches when Joelle caught her.

"_When did you wake up? It's 6:30 in the morning."_ Joelle said taking the knife from Emily's hand.

"_Why did you get up so early? Your school bus comes only at 8:15."_ Emily grumbled.

"_Because I need to prepare my school bag, make a breakfast and dress you up or you prefer to spend all day in PJs?" _

"_I can do everything myself,"_ Emily deflected.

"_No, you can't. Your shoulder is in plaster and it means you can't move your arm up or down or to any side. I don't want to see you trying to catch the right side of the shirt for hours. This is stupid."_

"_I called Mrs. Brendon. She's already back. She'll come at 8 am."_

"_Why did you call her? I can help you. You know, it's only one week until they remove the plaster. By the way, why are here two sandwiches with mayonnaise, tomatoes, salad and ham?" _Joelle looked suspiciously at Emily. The agent stared innocently at the child and chewed her lower lip.

"_Emily, you know that you can't eat this yet!" _

"_I'm sick and tired of porridge, cream soups and jelly."_ The agent frowned.

"_Adults! Worse than children! Fine, I'll make you a chicken sandwich but no sauces."_

"_That's not fair!"_ She pouted.

"_Bread and chicken or oatmeal porridge and yoghurt and after that I call the doctor." _The kid folded her arms.

"_Bread and chicken and a leaf of lettuce," _Emily looked at the girl pleadingly.

"_Fine."_ The girl nodded.

At 8 o'clock Mrs. Brendon got in. Joelle was already in school uniform watching some news on the TV together with Emily who was fully dressed. She wore a shirt, jeans and slippers. Her hair was done in a pony-tail and she felt comfortable. After greetings and hugs with Mrs. Brendon Joelle grabbed her bag ready to go.

"_Mrs. Brendon, please, take care of her. She can't eat salads, sauces, mayonnaise anything that is spicy, salty or sour. No fried or junk food. Here's doctor's prescription. Ok, I gotta go. See you in the evening." _Joelle gave a very surprised lady a list of ingredients that Emily shouldn't eat or what she shouldn't do. Emily kissed the girl goodbye and she left.

"_Wow, how do you stand her?"_ Mrs. Brendon turned to Emily.

"_Yeah, sometimes I think she's my mum."_ The agent smiled.

Two hours later the phone rang and Prentiss picked up the receiver.

"_Prentiss, Speaking."_

"_Hi, Emily."_

"_Oh, hello, George. Are you checking on me?" _She said half serious half flirting with the man.

"_Partially, yes. How about having lunch in "Firefly" today?" _He offered.

"_Lunch today? Is it a date or something?"_

"_I thought, if you have time we can meet in less official atmosphere or I put your session at 6 o'clock today in my office."_ Dr. Weiss replied.

"_Isn't it a violation of ethical rules?"_ Prentiss really started liking the idea of flirting with the shrink.

"_Will you come?"_

"_I will."_

"_Excellent, 1 pm at "Firefly"."_

"_Fine, Dr. Weiss. See you later."_

At "Firefly":

"_What am I doing here?" _Emily was dressed in dark pants, white shirt and dark jacket that hid her arm in plaster. Her hair was loose and she wore a beautiful day make-up that hid dark circles under her eyes.

"_Give me a reason why a beautiful woman cannot have lunch with a handsome man?" _He gallantly moved chair to help her sit.

"_A woman in a plaster."_ She finished the phrase.

"_It is a temporary phenomenon. A beautiful woman is beautiful in anything." _

"_Everything is temporary."_

"_Oh, this is a philosophical question. How was your weekend?"_ He said taking the menu.

"_Great, one more week and I will be calling Joelle my mother."_ She was examining the menu.

They both chuckled.

"_Why do we always talk about me? You never talk about yourself, Dr. Weiss." _

"_What do you want to know?" _He put away the menu.

"_Why a handsome man is still alone?"_

"_I had a wife and I have a son, Jarod. He is 21 and studies at Harvard. When one of my patients came to my house and attacked my wife, she said she had enough and filed for divorce. Jarod was 12 that time. I still have good relations with my son. My ex is happily married and I'm occupied with post traumatic syndrome." _He looked at Emily and smiled.

The waiter came to take the order.

"_Grilled California White Seabass with Heirloom Tomato Salsa, coffee and Lemon Sandwich Cookies," _Prentiss ordered.

"_Chanterelle Mushrooms a la Plancha with Kale salad, chicken noodles soup for the lady,"_ Dr. Weiss said and whispered to the waiter: _"Please, cancel her order. She's on a strict diet. One black coffee with the strawberry cake and a hot chocolate with vanilla ice-cream for the lady. Thank you."_

Emily rolled her eyes: _"You and Joelle will make a good team together."_

"_Believe me, you'll like it." _George winked at her. The rest of lunch they were talking about everything and nothing just enjoying each other's company.

"_It was a great lunch. Thanks for coming. Why don't we repeat it tomorrow?"_ Dr. Weiss proposed standing up from his chair.

"_Sure, why not,"_ agreed Prentiss.

When Joelle came from school Emily was busy in her room.

"_Hi, what are you doing?"_ Joelle half-opened the door. The room was a mess with piles of clothes and bunches of shoes everywhere.

"_Hello, hedgehog. I try to figure out what I wear and what I have to give for charity." _

"_Cool! Don't throw anything away. When I grow up these clothes will be in fashion again."_ Joelle grinned. _"How was your day?"_

"_Good. Did some chores, had lunch with Dr. Weiss. Everything was fine." _She concluded.

Joelle whistled.

"_Finally! Was it only lunch or maybe something more?" _ She looked at Emily quizzically.

"_Define the word 'more', please."_ Prentiss turned to the girl.

"_George and Emily, sitting in a tree,"_ the kid sang.

"_No, we were not!"_

"_Will he come for dinner tomorrow?" _Joelle teased.

"_What if he comes?"_ Emily played along.

"_Nothing, just don't be too noisy. I have a test on Thursday, want to be prepared." _

Prentiss choked with air. She waved to the girl to come and sit on her bed.

"_How much do you know about this?"_ the woman asked examining the kid's behavior.

"_What about?"_

"_About sex."_

"_What do you wanna know?" _Child said grinning wickedly.

The agent sighed. It was impossible to have a serious talk with this girl. When Joelle wanted to hide something that she though was ugly or hard to talk about she would deflect, neglect it or frame it in sarcasm, which she was doing quite well.

"_Have you read about it, watched it or maybe experienced?"_ Emily stuck to the point.

"_Read, yes. Watched, of course. Experienced, no." _Though, the last 'no' was pronounced with uncertainty. Emily noticed it.

"_Where did you read about it?" _

"_At school we have lessons, you know, where they enlighten us about healthy sexual life, that boys and girls are different, that we had to protect ourselves and things like that. Then they give booklets and books for those who want to find out more. If you ask about forbidden information, I've already read Marquis de Sade at the age of eight. I lived in one family who liked to adopt a lot of children to have a good income. They didn't care what books they had at the attic. There were a great number of nice volumes, I can say." _The child confessed.

"_Should I check your room for such kind of books?" _

"_Do it if you want. I'm too busy with Russian, test on English and Martin Luther King's 'I Have a Dream' on history. I don't have much time to read 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. Besides, I'm not into it." _She explained.

"_Ok. What about watching?"_ Emily just couldn't stop this interrogation. To have a prodigy at home was nothing like reading catalogues 'How to Raise a Happy Child' or something like that. Maybe she should talk to Reid?

"_At one of my schools girls began dating boys at the age of 11. I was too little that time. In poor areas you see the real life better than in prosperous. You can see every side of it. When I was seven or smaller. I don't remember the exact age. The couple that adopted me often wandered about the house naked. Maybe they didn't see me as a person. It was natural for them." _Joelle forced the words.

"_Did they involve you in this?"_ The agent didn't want to push. This conversation had to show how much trust she gained from this child.

"_Their fantasies? No, they made me strip down together with them. It wasn't a great pleasure for me, but they behaved like a couple at a nudist beach nothing more. Once my class-mate came to our house and my naked 'dad' opened the door. I was brought into system again."_

Emily saw how hard was for the child to tell all of this. She sat on the bed beside Joelle and wrapped her hand around her little frame.

"_I'm sorry that I didn't find you earlier."_ The agent whispered to the girl.

"_When will George come?"_ Joelle asked.

"_George? I thought it was Dr. Weiss."_ Emily looked at the child surprised.

"_He is funny and knows a lot of jokes. It'll be complicated to have two shrinks at home. Nevertheless, I'll try to handle it somehow."_ Joelle stood up and went to the door.

"_Hey, I didn't say he would come,"_ protested Prentiss.

"_It's just a matter of time, then." _

"_This means you give me your blessing?" _the woman mocked.

"_Why not? Somebody should keep an eye on you while I'm away."_ The kid chuckled.

A week has passed. Each day Prentiss had lunch with Dr. Weiss and each time their conversations became more and more pleasing. She didn't know how to react. After seven months away from her team working undercover for another mission Emily was afraid to believe that everything that was happening was real. She had her friends back, a child and possibly she was falling in love with a man. It was too surreal. It couldn't be true.

On Friday night Prentiss phone rang.

"_Hi, Em. How are you doing?" _Rossi speak on the line.

"_Great! I've got rid of my plaster today. On Monday I'll be with you guys." _

"_That's wonderful. Why wait for Monday. The team agreed to spend an evening at my place. We'll be drinking good wine, listening to music and playing games. You and Joelle are welcome to join. I have fresh juice and a nice Italian cake for her." _He said merrily.

"_Thank you, Dave. It's a pity, but I have to skip. Dr. Weiss takes me and Joe to a fair tomorrow. I want her to have a good sleep. It'll be a long day." _Emily explained and chewed her lower lip.

"_Oh, I get it. Have a nice day tomorrow! Send my kindest regards to Joe."_

"_I will. Thank you, Dave. Have a nice evening." _

The fair was splendid. Emily remembered the time of her childhood when she and her father were at the fair with clowns, attractions, small shows everywhere. They ate cotton candy and she drove a horse at a merry-go-round. The same was here. Only she was an adult who came with her own child to a fair. Her mother has never been with Emily at such as she called them "cheap and dirty places". George was charming. He spent a lot of time arguing with Joelle about why she should try this or that attraction and how much sweets must a normal kid eat, because the girl tried to refuse anything they offered to her. When she looked at the guy and her girl she thought that George was more childish in some things than Joe was. They came home completely exhausted and very happy. On Sunday Prentiss invited Dr. Weiss for a dinner. Joe wasn't surprised to see him next morning making breakfast together with Emily in the kitchen. The idyll was too perfect to last long…

"_Prentiss, speaking…" _

"_Agent Prentiss, Joelle must be at the hearings on Seller's case."_

That sounded like a bombshell.


End file.
